


It Started With a Proposal

by CupcakeCutie124



Series: It Started With A... [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe: Real Powers, F/M, Reader Insert, Sequel to It Started With a Ransom, Violence, lots and lots of kissing, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: It has now been two years since you and the Mad King Ryan met. Now he has decided to make it official; he wants to propose. Of course, however, life seems to not want good things to happen to you two. CorPirate returns; but now, he has friends. With the help of Beardo the Magnificent and the Fulcrum, CorPirate plans to make your life as miserable as possible; starting with your fiancé.





	1. The Ultimate Level

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the powers each Super has:
> 
> You(Mortal): Fire and ice gloves Ryan made you, they also have shields  
> Mad King: Telekinesis, mind control(on non-Superheroes only), teleportation, mind-reading(on non-Superheroes only)  
> Vav: Slo-mo on people and time, and with the right equipment he can stop time, flight, uses bow and arrow  
> X-Ray: X-Ray vision, lasers, flight  
> Mogar: Super strength, heightened senses(sight, hearing, smell), super speed  
> Ash: Human lie detector  
> CorPirate: Super strength  
> Fulcrum: Can bend atom particles to create objects, can absorb other supers' powers or a mortal's 'soul', which won't kill them, just trap them until Fulcrum dies or releases their soul, can sense the presence of other supers and what their powers are. When he has absorbed enough power he can become "Dark Fulcrum". This version can fly, use telekinesis, control the dark mist around him, and he becomes 100X more powerful  
> Beardo the Magnificent: Has a beard power source; it is his strength. The longer it is the more power he has, such as super strength (which he has all the time) healing (also has all the time) shape shifting (when beard is long enough) and teleportation (also when beard is long enough). When beard is full length, he can fly, use telekinesis, have SUPER strength, and all the powers above. Beard length shrinks after using a power (just a little, or all the way if he was in final form.) It takes a week for his beard to fully grow. If cut, his beard will take a year to grow back. 
> 
> So in this chapter we get some questions answered from the last story, like where that pesky voice from chapter 2 went. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of happiness, Ryan decides to make your relationship official. But before this can become the best day of your life, an old foe returns, hungry for vengeance and ready to strike.

It's been two years since Mad King had kidnapped you and the two of you fell in love. A lot has changed. Despite you now being a villain, you still hung out with the Lads. It was awkward at first, but you were your old self; until you were on a heist, of course. But the fights weren't as brutal. The Lads tried their hardest to hurt the two of you as less as possible, the two of you doing the same.

Things were great.

One day, you were hanging out with Gavin Ray and Michael, not in their Lad outfits, outside a café.

"So you still haven't told him our secret identities, right?" Ray asked you. You nodded, smiling. "He even said he doesn't want me to." Michael smiled. "I'm glad he makes you happy." He told you. "It's still a little weird, but your happiness is all that matters." "Thanks, Michael." You said gratefully. "I still can't believe it's been two years!" Gavin nodded in agreement. "And I'm _still_ reeling over how you kicked CorPirate's arse on your own. I wish I could've seen it!" "I'm just lucky the necklace Hilda made also managed to keep me from mind control." You admitted. "And that you gave Ryan one." "Gavin was planning on using his gloves to freeze time." Ray explained. "Hilda had fixed them so they would actually work."

The four of you continued with small talk until you heard someone clear their throat. You turned around and saw Ryan, in a T-shirt and jeans, smiling at you. "Hi, Y/N." He said softly. "Hey, babe." You replied with a smile. You noticed his hands were behind his back. "Whatcha got there?" You asked. Ryan suddenly blushed, taking you by surprise. "Are you... blushing?" You chuckled. He sighed. "Y/N... We've been together for two years now. And I love you from the bottom of my heart I never knew I had. So..." He took a deep breath and got on one knee. Your eyes widened, and you heard your friends gasp. Ryan brought his hands in front of him, revealing a small box. He opened it, and inside was the biggest diamond ring you've ever seen. "Y/N..." He said, looking at you lovingly. "Will you marry me?"

You didn't waste a second.

"Yes!" You exclaimed, running into his arms. He threw them around your neck and kissed you. "Of course I'll marry you, you maniac." You whispered before kissing him again.

"Aw, this is so cute!" Gavin gushed. "It's gross is what it is." Ray grumbled. Ryan pulled back and turned the ring between his fingers. There was an inscription that read _'My Queen.'_ Ryan slid the ring on your finger before kissing your hand. "Now you're officially my queen." He whispered. You smiled and kissed him again, running your fingers through his hair. He pulled away and held your hand in his. "I suppose we have a wedding to plan, hmm?" You nodded. "I'll get started on that. When you return you can help me." He kissed you cheek before nodding towards your friends. "Don't worry; you'll get an invitation, Lads." The Lads' eyes widened and Ryan chuckled. He winked at you. "I'll see you later." And he was gone.

"Congratulations!" Gavin was the first to say something. He stood up and hugged you. "He knows who we are..." Ray muttered. "Well you guys don't wear masks." You pointed out. Ray sighed. "I guess." He smiled. "Congrats." You smiled back. "Thank you." Michael hugged you. "I'm really happy for you." He said. You nodded. "I am as well."

 

On the roof of the café, someone was listening.

"Y/N... will you marry me?" The eavesdropper smirked as Ryan proposed to you. "Yes!" He chuckled as you hugged Ryan and he slid the ring onto your finger. "How sweet." The figure sneered. "Too bad ye'll have to reschedule yer weddin'." Footsteps approached. "Is that them?" A deep voice asked. The figure nodded with a smirk. "Aye. That be them; the lass and lad huggin' each other." More footsteps were heard. "What of the two boys and... _him_ _?_ _"_ Another voice asked. "The two boys be not as important as the couple, though their destruction not be discouraged. And _he_ will be dealt with. I promise." The first figure explained. The three watched as Ryan teleported away.

Beardo turned to the CorPirate. "So what's the plan?" CorPirate stared down at you, eyes narrowed. He turned to his allies. "First." He smirked, glancing from Beardo to Fulcrum. He pulled out your old gloves and bracelet from his coat pocket. "I have somethin' that belongs to 'er."

 

When you returned to the base, you were immediately grabbed by the waist. You squealed in surprise, but it was cut off by lips pressed against yours. You softened into the kiss and rolled your eyes.  _"Ryan, you jackass."_ You thought. Ryan chuckled. He pulled away and smirked at you. "Did I scare you?" You pulled out of his grasp and turned around. "You know you did, you piece of shit." He grabbed your waist again and pulled you close to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your neck. "I love you." He muttered. "I can't believe you want to marry me." You smiled. "I love you, too." You whispered. "Of course I want to marry you." The two of you stood like that for a while, Ryan's arms wrapped around you and his face buried in your neck. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He murmured. You sighed happily. "I-" You were interrupted by a knock on the door. You looked up at Ryan with raised eyebrows. Very few people knew the location of the base, those people being some of Ryan's 'business partner's' and the Lads. Ryan thought it would be ok for your friends to know where to find you for emergencies. "Who could that be?" You asked as you headed to the door. "One of the Lads?" Ryan suggested. "I don't think so..." You replied as you opened the door.

No one was there.

"What? No one's-" You stopped when you looked down. Your eyes widened. "Holy shit." You whispered. "Babe?" Ryan called worriedly as he walked up to you. "What's wrong?" You didn't respond, and instead leaned down and picked up-

"Your gloves?" Ryan muttered. You bit your lip. "I..." You gasped when you noticed your bracelet. You picked it up. "How did these... I thought... It's been..." You looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. "Who could've... who else knew... why would someone..." You stammered. "H-he's dead..." Ryan pulled you into a tight hug and sighed. "No. He's not." He admitted. Your head shot up to look at him. "What?!" You exclaimed. "But you pushed him off the skyscraper!" Ryan sighed and pulled your head into his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair. "A few hours after the fight... I went to... clean up the mess." He explained. "The CorPirate... was gone." You tensed up. "He left a note on the building. It read 'Ye know what they say; there always be a second act.' Your gloves and bracelet were gone." You buried your head in his chest. "So he's..." Ryan nodded. "Coming after us." He finished. Things were quiet for a while. "You're staying with the Lads for a while." He said finally. You looked up at him, surprised. "Ryan-" "I made this mistake before, I'm _not_ going to make it again." He interrupted. He looked you in the eyes. "You're my fiance now." He reminded you. "I _have_ to keep you safe." You sighed. "Ok." You replied. "I'll help you pack. You might be there for awhile." Ryan led you to the bedroom the two of you shared. As you finished placing clothes in a suitcase, he grabbed your hands. _"Never_ take these off." He ordered, nodding at your gloves. You nodded. He smiled sadly and grabbed your chin gently, looking into your eyes. "As cliche as this sounds," He whispered. "It hurts to be apart from you." You chuckled lightly. "No, I'm serious." He said. "You completely changed me, Y/N. You taught me how to love. You have become my second half." Your smile faltered, and you felt tears begin to form in your eyes. "Ryan..." You murmured. Your fiance pulled you into a kiss. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. You stayed like that for a while, until Ryan reluctantly pulled away. "Come... I...I'll teleport you to Hilda's lab." He said sadly. "Just in case you might be followed." You sighed and gripped your suitcase. "Ok."

  


The Lads happened to be at the lab when the two of you appeared.

"Bloody hell!" Vav exclaimed when you appeared in front of him. "Y/N, what the toss are you doing here?" "I want her to stay with you for a while." Ryan told him. The Lads looked at each other. "Why?" X-Ray asked. Ryan sighed. "The CorPirate... isn't dead." The Lads' eyes widened. "What!?" X-Ray exclaimed. "On the day of the fight I went to clean up the mess. I only found a blood spot and this note." He handed the Lads a note. After he read it, X-Ray glared at him. "You mean to tell us... you knew he was alive... _FOR TWO YEARS!?!"_ Ryan chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck."Hehe... whoops." "Yeah,  _big fucking 'whoops'!_ " X-Ray growled. Vav looked up at you worriedly. "So you're afraid he'll kidnap her again?" He asked. Ryan nodded. "He knows where our base is. But I don't think he knows where yours is." X-Ray looked from Ryan to you, and his gaze softened. "She'll be safe." You looked at Ryan worriedly. "What about you?" You asked. He smiled and pulled you into a kiss, making X-Ray gag. "Gross." He mumbled. Mogar rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't made out with Hilda in front of us like that before." X-Ray blushed. "Shut up, Mogar." He grumbled.

When Ryan pulled away he placed his forehead on yours. "I'll be fine." He whispered. "But you can't take him on your own." Vav reminded him. "You've admitted to that." Ryan smiled at you. "Don't worry." He told them. "I've been practicing fighting. I'll be fine." You bit your lip before sighing. "Ok. I love you." Ryan grabbed your chin and kissed you again. When he pulled away, you could see the love and worry in his eyes. He could probably see it reflected in yours. "I love you, too." He whispered. He sighed before letting you go. "Goodbye." And he teleported away.

"So... it's like... two years ago."Gavin broke the silence. "You're going to be living with us again." You turned to them and smiled sadly. "Yeah." You murmured. Michael walked over to you, smiling. He put his arm around you and walked you over to the others. "We'll protect you." He told you. You smiled at him. "I know." Hilda walked over to you and smiled. "So he finally proposed, huh?" She said. "About time." You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Hilda smirked. "Now we just need Gavin to propose to Ash." Gavin blushed and rolled his eyes. "Bugger off, Hilda." He snapped. "What about you and Ray?" "You two have been dating much longer then we have." Hilda laughed. Gavin groaned. "So I'll carry your stuff." Michael said as he grabbed your suitcase. You smiled at him. "Thanks, Michael." "So why did he teleport you instead of walking here?" Ray asked. "Because the CorPirate might be following me." You explained. "Oh." He said. "So it may be safer for you to wear something like...this?" Hilda replied, tossing you a black hoodie. You smiled and slipped it on, pulling the hood over your head. "And maybe some sunglasses?" Gavin suggested, grabbing a pair from Hilda's worktable. He handed them to you, and you put them on, the shades hiding your eyes. "Yeah. This'll work." You agreed. Ray walked over to you and looped his arm around yours. "So why don't we take you to our new and improved base?" You chuckled. "I'm ready to be wowed."

  


Ryan reappeared at the base. He looked around, and couldn't help but sigh. "First time in two years I'll be without her." He muttered grimly.  _"You still have me."_ A voice in his head said. Ryan rolled his eyes. "I thought I got rid of you." The voice chuckled.  _"Nope. Your fiance kept you sane enough for me to lie dormant, but without her, I'm able to talk to you."_ Ryan sighed worriedly. "She's changed my life." He muttered. "I love her more than anything."  _"Would you give up being a villain for her?"_ The voice asked. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the CorPirate's question. "You know what? Yes. Yes, I would." The voice chuckled.  _"You really love her."_ Ryan nodded in agreement. "Yes. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK! Finally! Are you guys excited? Were you all anxious for the sequel? I know I was! Well not to worry, I'm back with the sequel to my favorite work, "It Started With a Ransom" Hope you enjoy!  
> Oh by the way, I'm going to shamelessly advertise my WattPad; CupcakeCutie124. Yup, same name. On there I am posting "It Started With a Ransom" along with some other stories that are WattPad exclusive. Go check it out, and don't forget to let me know if you're from here! ^_^


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan moved you to the Lads to keep you safe. But has he done to keep himself safe?

The CorPirate was leaning over a work table when Beardo and Fulcrum walked in. "Geoff?" Beardo called. The man glanced up and smiled. "Ah, hello, me friends." He turned from the table and placed his hands behind his back. "Jack, Burnie. Any news?" "I left the objects at the door." Beardo replied. "Excellent. Burnie?" "For about ten minutes after that, Mad King stayed, but then he disappeared. He reappeared maybe five minutes later." Fulcrum informed him. CorPirate nodded. "Was she there?" Fulcrum shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "I can only sense when Supers are near." CorPirate nodded again. "It would only make sense fer him to transfer 'er someplace 'safer'." He chuckled. "He should kow they're _nev'r_ safe." "So how do we find the girl?" Beardo asked. "We don't." CorPirate replied. Beardo and Fulcrum looked at each other. "I don't follow." Fulcrum said. "We're  _not_ going to use her against him?" CorPirate shook his head, smirking. "No. We're going to use  _him_ against  _her."_ Fulcrum raised his eyebrows. "Well. That's a change from the norm." Beardo tilted his head. "We're kidnapping Ryan... and using him to bait the girl?" "Correct." CorPirate confirmed. "Why?" Beardo asked. "Catching the girl- what's her name again?" "Y/N." CorPirate informed him. "Catching Y/N, who's a mortal, would be much easier than catching Ryan, who is the top villain at the moment." "'ere's why." CorPirate started, heading back to his worktable. "We know where Ryan be, and though 'ah could easily find where she be by hackin' and trackin' the bracelet he made 'er-that is what I did las' time, af'er all- I have no doubt she's with the Lads." "You don't think we can take them?" Fulcrum questioned. "I'd much rather not mess with them." CorPirate explained. "Ryan already can barely hold 'is own 'gainst me. But the three of us?" He smirked. "He don't stand a chance." Fulcrum returned the smirk. "Yeah. I'm down with this plan! Ryan always got on my nerves anyway, with his 'I'm better than you because I'm smarter than you' attitude. How did he manage to get such a cute girl to marry him? Is he mind controlling her?" CorPirate shook his head. "Nay. He kidnapped the lass and ended up fallin' in love with 'er." Fulcrum snorted. "The hell?! What is this Disney bullshit?!" "Aw. I think it's kind of sweet." Beardo said with a smile. The other villains glared at him. The bearded man cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from them. "A-anyway..." Beardo muttered. "So we get Ryan, and then what?" CorPirate didn't reply, instead he grabbed a circular container from the table and tossed it to Fulcrum. It had a black tint with a blue spark inside it. "Burnie'll store 'is power in 'ere." He explained. "I don't want ye to use it until the right moment." Fulcrum nodded. "Ok." He said. "What exactly are we asking her for anyway?" "We're askin' 'er to take 'is place." Beardo brought a hand up. "Um... why?" He asked. CorPirate smirked. "It's a trap, Gents." He snickered. "Oh." Fulcrum said, smirking as well. Beardo only nodded. "So we trick her into meeting us somewhere by making her think we'll set Ryan free, when really we capture her as well?" CorPirate nodded. "Correct. That's where the real fun begins." He chuckled darkly. "Fulcrum will steal 'er soul in front of Ryan, while he's unable to save his fiance." Fulcrum snickered evilly. "Perfect." Beardo only nodded again. "And what about the Lads?" He asked. "With the power Fulcrum will've collected from the couple, he'll be able to become 'Dark Fulcrum'. He might even have some power to spare." CorPirate explained. "You think these two are  _that_ powerful?" Fulcrum questioned. "I do." CorPirate confirmed. "The lass is strong willed, thus has a strong soul. The lad is indeed the strongest villain at the moment. He's strong, smart, and 'is powers 're... powerful. They'll definitely be enough for ye to have full power. And ye can do what ye like to _him."_ Fulcrum snickered. "I like this plan. I'm gonna go get ready." He left, leaving Beardo and CorPirate alone.

"I guess I'll go get ready, too." Beardo said, starting to leave. "Jack?" CorPirate stopped him. Beardo turned to him. "Yeah?" CorPirate bit his lip. "How... how am I alive?" Beardo sucked in a breath. "Well... Geoff..." "It's been two years, and ye still refuse to tell me." Beardo sighed. "Well... you see-" "Jack!" Fulcrum interrupted him. "Come on!" Beardo gave CorPirate an apologetic look. "Sorry." Then he ran off. CorPirate sighed.

When Beardo met up with Fulcrum, he gave Beardo a worried look. "What's up?" He asked. "He keeps asking how he's alive." Beardo explained. Fulcrum sighed. "We're gonna have to tell him eventually." "It could break him!" Beardo protested. "We don't know that! He's strong." Fulcrum countered. Beardo sighed and put his hand on his face. "Look, Burnie... Let's just get revenge on these guys and we'll worry about telling him afterwards, ok?" Fulcrum looked like he was about to protest, but thought better of it and sighed. "Alright." He mumbled. "Let's just... get ready or whatever." Beardo nodded, and followed him into another room.

 

Ryan was in his office, working on some new gadgets to protect you, when he heard the front door be kicked in. "Uh oh." The voice chuckled. Ryan sighed and stood up. "Here we go." He mumbled, walking out of his office. He saw CorPirate, waiting patiently in front of where the door used to be. "Hello, Mad King. Long time no see." The CorPirate sneered. "She's not here, CorPirate!" Ryan snapped. "She's somewhere safe from you!" "I know she's not 'ere." The man answered calmly. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" He asked cautiously. CorPirate only smirked. He whistled a tune, and two men entered the base. Ryan's eyes widened as he recognized them. "Beardo... Fulcrum..." He murmured. "I thought you two were dead. After that building fell during that last heist-" "We went into hiding." Fulcrum interrupted. "Just like CorPirate did." Ryan turned back to the man in question. "How  _did_ you survive the fall?" He asked. "I saw your blood on the ground!" "I-" "That isn't important." Beardo interrupted CorPirate. "What  _is_ important is why we're here." "And why  _are_ you here?" Ryan questioned. "Y/N isn't here, and you said you knew that, so-" He cut himself off, then glared at the trio. "You have  _got_ to be kidding me." He groaned. " _Me?!_ You're going to use  _me_ ransom?!" CorPirate barked out a laugh. "That's the plan." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. You do know I can just tel-" Before he could finish his sentence, however, Fulcrum tackled him. "Oof! Get off me!" Ryan snarled, pushing against the other villain. Suddenly he felt his arms being grabbed roughly. He turned his head to see Beardo with a pair of power-restricting cuffs. He elbowed the bigger man, knocking him back a bit, but not before Beardo placed the cuffs on one of his wrists. Ryan squirmed out of Fulcrum's grasp. He grabbed his crown and threw it at him. Fulcrum held his hands out and materialized a shield. The crown bounced back, and Ryan caught it. Ryan glanced around him; Fulcrum on his left, Beardo on his right, and CorPirate directly in front.

He couldn't win this.

The cuff rendered him powerless-literally-and he knew he couldn't take all three of them with just his crown.

"Well, fuck." He muttered.

Ryan knew he couldn't beat them.

But he  _could_ warn you.

Ryan dashed to the side and ran into his office directly behind him. He closed the door and pressed his back to it. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted you.

 

_"He's not after you, babe. He's after me. By the time you read this text-"_

 

One of the villains rammed the door, bouncing Ryan off of it. He quickly took back his position and finished the text.

 

_"-I'll be God knows where with him. He has allies this time; Beardo the Magnificent and the Fulcrum. Don't worry about me. Keep yourself safe. I love you."_

 

He sent the text just as the door was slammed open, knocking Ryan on the floor. He heard footsteps, then was picked up by his shirt. He glared at CorPirate's sneering face as he felt someone grab his hands and connect the handcuff to his other hand. "A valiant effort." CorPirate chuckled. Beardo and Fulcrum walked beside him. Fulcrum smirked and roughly grabbed Ryan's chin, staring into his eyes. Suddenly Ryan felt weaker. _"Shit."_ He thought.  _"He took my powers. Fuck."_  "But ye be outdone." Ryan sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah." He muttered. "I am."

 

You were playing video games with the Lads when your phone went off. You glance at it, and when you saw Ryan's name, you paused the game. "What's wrong, Y/N?" Gavin asked, glancing over at you. "Ryan..." You muttered as you read the text. Your eyes grew wide when you finished reading it. "Holy shit." You whispered. "What?" Gavin asked again. You didn't answer, only handed him your phone. When he had finished reading, he gasped. "Blimey!" He exclaimed. "What is it, Gavin?" Ray pressed. "The CorPirate isn't after Y/N at all!" Gavin explained. "He kidnapped  _Ryan!"_ The other two Lads' eyes widened.  _"Ryan?!"_ Ray exclaimed. "Yes!" Gavin confirmed, re-reading the text. "A-and apparently h-he has... a-allies." You stammered, tears forming in your eyes. "Allies?" Ray repeated as Gavin pulled you into a hug. You only nodded. "Beardo the Magnificent and the Fulcrum." Gavin told them, stroking your hair soothingly. Michael's eyes widened. "Didn't they die in that building crash several years ago?" He asked worriedly. "Guess not." Gavin muttered. "Who are they?" You asked quietly. "They're a pair of supers that we thought died about seven years ago." Michael explained. "It was before I joined X-Ray and Vav." "But I was there for everything, and I don't remember that." You pointed out. "Everything with  _them."_ Michael corrected. "Beardo and Fulcrum are two  _I_ fought. The last two I fought by myself, actually." "What happened?" "I don't know what the hell they were planning." He said. "But when I tried to stop them, my sword struck a pillar of the building, and it collapsed. I ran out because of my speed, but everyone thought they had been crushed." "Why would they be working with the CorPirate, though?" You asked. "To get back at me, most likely." Michael sighed. "They'll probably do the CorPirate's plan and in return they get to have their revenge on me. They probably don't give a shit about anyone else; Gavin, Ray. Y/N... Ryan. They just want to kill me." "Well we can all take them, can't we?" Ray asked. Michael shrugged. "I don't know." "What do you mean?" Gavin said. "Ray and I took CorPirate by ourselves, and you took Beardo and Fulcrum by yourself!" "To be fair the fight lasted less than a minute. I hit the pillar and the building just...collapsed. I don't really know how strong they are. Hell, I don't even know what their powers are!" Michael admitted. "Well we won't have to take them." You said. The Lads looked at you. "What do you mean?" Gavin asked. You sighed. "I know what it is he wants." "What?" Ray asked. "Me." The Lads looked confused. "How do you know?" Gavin questioned. You laughed darkly. "Think about it. Who burned his face? Who freed Ryan so he could help me? Who ruined his plans?" Michael tilted his head. "You?" You nodded. "Exactly." "Well then why didn't he take  _you?"_ Ray asked. "You guys." You said simply. They sat there a moment. Then it clicked.  _"Ohhh."_ They said at the same time. "He doesn't think he can beat us." Gavin said. You nodded. "Yep." There was silence. "He's going to ask me to take Ryan's spot." You said finally. "Yeah, that makes sense." Ray muttered.

"And I'm gonna do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the sequel so far! I hope this doesn't seem like a reskin of the first story, but if it does, it shouldn't for long!


	3. A Shocking Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is thrown into a cell, and the offer is given, but not before Ryan is shown what will happen if he doesn't comply.

"What?!" The Lads exclaimed at the same time. "Y/N, are you  _crazy!?"_ Michael cried. "Maybe." You shrugged. "But I know the four of you will be able to save me." "No! I forbid you from doing that!" Ray ordered you. "I will  _not_ risk losing you again!" You gave him a sad smile. "I'll be fine, Ray." You tried to assure him. "No!" You jumped in surprise at Ray's raised voice. He was looking at you lovingly. "Y/N...I love Hilda...but I still love you, too." He grabbed your chin gently as your eyes widened. "I don't...I  _c_ _an't_ lose you." He began to tear up. "I couldn't take it." You felt your heart break a little. You grabbed you friend's hand. "Ray..." You whispered. "I'll be fine." "But-" You leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and he blushed. "Ray. You're lousy at hiding stuff. I know you still like me. And that's fine. I love you as well, but as a best friend. Hilda is your girlfriend, not me. And while I appreciate you want to protect me, I have to save Ryan." You gently pulled his hand away. "Just like how hard you tried to find me when Ryan took me all that time ago, I love him, and will  _never_ stop trying to protect him." You smiled softly. "You understand, don't you?" Ray was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Yeah." He muttered. "I do. I would do this exact same thing for you." He looked away sadly. "I just don't want to lose you." "We won't." Michael, comforting his friend. "Y/N is strong and capable. And we'll save her before he can even think about killing her." Gavin smirked. "Or she'll save herself...again." You all laughed lightly. "I don't think CorPirate will underestimate me again." You replied. "Doing that nearly cost him his life." "Speaking of-" Ray started. "That brings up an important fact; how the hell is he still alive?!" "Yeah." Gavin agreed. "Ryan pushed him off the highest building in the city. He said he saw a bloodstain, which means CorPirate hit the ground. And from that height there is no way he could survive that. So how the hell is he alive?" No one replied, no one knowing the answer.

 

Ryan grunted as the CorPirate threw him into a cell, him landing with an 'oof.' He pulled himself up to a sitting position and glared at the sneering villain. "We'll be back to check on ye soon." Ryan continued to glare. CorPirate chuckled and shut the door. Ryan sighed and leaned against the wall, adjusting his hands so the cuffs wouldn't dig into his skin. He must have dozed off, because he jerked awake at the sound of a door opening. He looked at the door as Beardo walked in, carrying a tray. "Hey." He greeted him. Ryan only glared. Beardo placed the tray down and approached Ryan. The man tried to back up, the wall stopping him. "No, hey, it's ok." Beardo soothed him. "I'm just going to un-handcuff you." He pulled a key out of his pocket. Ryan looked at him suspiciously, but allowed him to grab his arms and un-handcuff him. The moment he was free, Ryan snatched his arms out of Beardo's grasp and rubbed his wrists. "I would thank you, if you weren't the one who put them on me to begin with." Ryan said curtly. Beardo sighed and pocketed the key before grabbing the tray and walking towards Ryan. "Look, Ryan." He started, handing him the tray. "All Fulcrum and I want is the bear warrior, Mogar. We want revenge." Beardo rolled his eyes. "By 'we' I mean him. I'm not much for revenge. It's too messy. We get our revenge, then someone will avenge Mogar, we'll have revenge on them, and the cycle continues." He sat on a chair, watching Ryan as he ate. "But we're only doing this so CorPirate will help us with Mogar. Though I think Fulcrum's having a little too much fun." There was silence for a while. "He saved my life, you know." Beardo said suddenly. Ryan looked up at him curiously. "Fulcrum did, I mean." Ryan tilted his head as the bearded man looked away. "And not just once. Twice. The first time was something stupid. I wasn't paying attention and almost got hit by a car. He saved me. He said he would've let me get hit, but he sensed I was a super and what my powers were, and figured I could be a great villain. I was grateful, so of course I agreed to be a villain with him. But I could never...get into it. So a year later, I was planning on telling Fulcrum I quit...when we fought Mogar. He hit the pillar, and the building fell. I would've died, had Fulcrum not grabbed me and materialized a shield around us. When we got out, I asked why he saved me. He smiled and said I was no longer just a partner. I was a friend." Beardo sighed. "I couldn't quit after that. I've been with him ever since." There was more silence. Beardo sighed again and got up. He went to leave when Ryan spoke. "Why'd you tell me that?" He asked. Beardo turned back to him. "I don't know." He admitted. "Maybe I thought that would show you I'm evil for a good reason." Ryan tilted his head. " Are you finished?" Beardo asked, gesturing to the tray. Ryan nodded and slid it over to him. "You should rest." He told him, picking up the tray. "It's late." Ryan scoffed and gestured to the windowless room. "Like I can tell." Beardo chuckled lightly before frowning. "You should know Fulcrum is going to bring you breakfast tomorrow." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered sarcastically. Beardo smiled sympathetically. "He'll try to provoke you. Don't answer him, no matter what he says. Ryan looked at him, surprised. "Thanks for the advice...?" He said curiously. Beardo nodded, ignoring the suspicion in his voice. "Good night, Ryan." With that, he closed the door, enveloping Ryan in darkness.

 

Jack closed the door and sighed. He felt bad for the captured man. He thought it was cute how he had fallen in love with you. Part of him wanted to help Ryan. The other part just wanted to get this over with so everything could go back to normal.

Jack walked into the meeting room, where Burnie was holding a phone and Geoff was sitting beside him, looking at it. "What's up?" Jack asked as he neared. Burnie turned his head and handed him the phone. "What's this?" Jack asked as he took it. "It's Ryan's cellphone." Burnie explained. "Read the last text he sent to the girl." Jack narrowed his eyes as he read the text. When he finished he looked up. "So she already knows." Burnie nodded. "Apparently that's what he was doing when he ran into his office." "Well now seems like a good time to strike." Geoff said. "Give me the phone, Jack." The bearded man obeyed, and Geoff began to type something. When he finished he turned the phone off and pocketed it. He stood. "Get a good night's rest, Gents." He said, heading toward his room. "Tomorrow will be a day to remember."

 

You and the Lads were discussing plans when you received a text. You checked it, and paled when you saw Ryan's name. You took a deep breath and looked at the Lads. "It's time."

 

_'Y/N. Accordin' to the last message Ryan sent ye, I assume ye are aware of the situation. I have Ryan, and he be safe fer now. But ye already know how the hostage situation works, don't ye.'_

"Bastard." You muttered before continuing.

_'I know ye're far from stupid. So ye've probably already figured out what I want._

_You._

_But that's all fer now. I'll send ye another text tm'mrw explainin' everythin'. Good night, Lass."_

"Fucking asshole." Ray spat when you looked up from reading the text. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. "Hang on, Ryan." You muttered. "Just hang on."

 

Ryan woke up to loud footsteps outside and the sound of keys unlocking the door. He sighed and sat up as the door creaked open. He shielded his eyes as the bright sunlight flooded the room. He heard chuckling as the door closed, his vision coming back. "You know how enjoyable it is to see you like this? Helpless, powerless." The sneering voice of Fulcrum said. "You couldn't protect yourself if you had to." He smirked. "Or Y/N." Ryan's head shot up. "Y/N?" He repeated worriedly. Fulcrum laughed. "Don't worry, she's safe...for now." Ryan relaxed, lowering his head again. Suddenly Fulcrum slid a tray of something that looked like oatmeal over to him. "Here. Eat." He told him as he sat on the chair. Ryan glared at the food for a moment before Fulcrum rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned, unfortunately. CorPirate wants you alive." Ryan continued to glare at it until Fulcrum sighed in annoyance and walked over to him. He grabbed the spoon that was on the tray and took a bite. "There. Does that convince you?" Ryan sighed before picking up the fork that was also on the tray and taking a bite.

He almost spat it back up.

"Hey, I never said it wasn't shit." Fulcrum told him. Ryan sighed and reluctantly took another bite as Fulcrum sat back on the chair. There was silence for a while until Fulcrum spoke. "That's a pretty cute girl you have." Ryan's eyes shot to Fulcrum. The villain was leaning back in the chair, staring at the ceiling, smirking. "She's not bad looking  _at all._ She's super cute." Ryan narrowed his eyes and held himself back, remembering Beardo's warning. "Yes, she is." He agreed. "And she's  _mine."_ Fulcrum looked at Ryan, his smirk widening. "Oh, of course." The villain sneered. "My apologies." Things were quiet again for a while. Suddenly Ryan heard the chair Fulcrum was sitting on creak. He glanced up, and saw that the evil man was leaning forward, smirking at Ryan. Ryan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I wonder..." Fulcrum started, drawing the words out. "What does her skin feel like?" Ryan stiffened. Fulcrum noticed, and his smirk widened. "Is it soft? What do her lips taste like?" Ryan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, trying  _so hard_ to hold back. Fulcrum noticed how close he was to breaking and chuckled. He locked eyes with the mad man, Ryan's eyes dark and full of hatred. Fulcrum sneered as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Maybe I'll be able to find out later."

He snapped.

It was at that remark that Ryan jumped up, knocking the tray over. He rushed at Fulcrum and pinned him to the wall, his arm pressed tightly against his throat. "You will  _not_ touch my queen." He growled. "She is  _mine._ I will rip out your throat if you even  _try."_ Despite the immense pressure on his windpipe, Fulcrum let out a hoarse laugh. "So that's what it takes to break you." He croaked. "The girl." The man smirked. "Good to know." Suddenly Ryan felt a terrible shocking pain. He let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground in pain. As the shock went away, Ryan groaned and sat up on his elbows. He glared at Fulcrum as the villain gently rubbed his throat. The evil man cleared his throat before smirking at Ryan. "This room isn't anti-power." He sneered. "No need, since I took your powers. So we need some way to control you if you get out of hand. You might not have powers, but you're still strong as fuck." Fulcrum rubbed his throat. "I can vouch for that." The villain crouched beside Ryan and held out a hand, palm up. A small, black spark appeared for a moment before disappearing. "It hurts the more it happens, trust me." He snickered. "And if you're wondering, yes, I'm the only one who can do this. Which is why..." He grabbed Ryan's arm and wrapped his hand around his wrist. Ryan felt a soft tingling feeling, and when Fulcrum let go, he saw a black bracelet around his wrist. "...Beardo and CorPirate each have a remote they can use to shock you if need be. I don't have one. All _I_ have to do is-" The villain held his hand out towards Ryan, palm out. Ryan let out a scream of agony. "Fuck!" He cried painfully. He fell onto his back and began to breathe heavily. Fulcrum laughed evilly. Ryan glared at him. "Fuck...you..." He gasped out. Fulcrum smirked. "You want a third round, you say? Well,I'd be honored." The villain started to hold his hand out, but the door was suddenly slammed open. "What the hell's going on?!" Beardo demanded. "I heard Ryan scream twice!" The bearded man noticed the injured man on the floor and spun to face Fulcrum, eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him!?" Beardo snapped. "I shocked him." The dark villain shrugged. "I can see that!" The bearded man snarled. Fulcrum held his hands up defensively. "I only did it twice." He defended himself. "In a _row?!"_ Beardo exclaimed. Fulcrum narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hey, he was trying to choke me to death!" He protested. "I was defending myself!" Beardo sighed. "Still, you know doing those shocks in succession are extremely painful. And CorPirate said to shock him  _only_ when necessary. We don't want any scars from the sparks or him to pass out or die to pain or electricity." "Which I don't get." Fulcrum said. "He hates this prick and wants revenge. Why not injure him?" Beardo sighed and glanced at Ryan. "He's saving it till the end." He murmured. Ryan tilted his head. Fulcrum scoffed. "Whatever. I think he gets the point anyway." The villain flashed Ryan a smirk before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Beardo walked over to Ryan and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him up. The Mad King hissed in pain. When he was standing and Beardo let him go, Ryan stumbled backwards into the wall. Beardo took a step forward to help him, but Ryan held his hand out. "I'm fine." He muttered. "I got it." Beardo stopped walking and watched Ryan worriedly. The mad man placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. He grabbed his side with his other hand. "Motherfucker..." He cursed. "God...The damn bracelet's on my wrist. Why did it fucking shock my side?!" "Because it's powers." Beardo explained. "The upper-body area is what hurts the most, so that's where it will shock you." Ryan huffed in annoyance, carefully pushing himself off the wall and walking slowly to the rickety bed. He groaned as he sat. Beardo frowned. "You didn't listen to me." He said. Ryan sighed and shook his head. "I...he threatened Y/N." He whispered. "I don't know if he'd actually do anything to her, but I just snapped. The way he talked about her....It was sickening. I had to." He sighed. "I tried to take your advice, I did. But-" "But he knows just what to say and just how to say it to make you snap." Beardo finished. Ryan nodded. "Yeah." Beardo sighed. "He's going to visit you every morning." He warned. Ryan groaned. "Yay." He groaned sarcastically. "He's going to try to anger you every day. If he succeeds, he'll shock you. He may be evil, but he was told to only shock you when necessary, and he listens to orders." He smiled kindly. "I'll be the one to check on you at night, so I can take care of any wounds he left." Ryan tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the man. "I still don't trust you." He stated. Beardo sighed. "Yeah. I didn't expect you to." The bearded man turned to the door and began to leave. He glanced back at Ryan before he did. "Do you need anything?" He asked. Ryan looked surprised, but shook his head. "No...thanks." He responded. Beardo nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you later, Ryan." He left, closing the door behind him.

Ryan grunted in pain as he shifted into a laying position. "Fuck...Ah...Damn, this hurts." He muttered, lightly holding his side. "Christ..." He closed his eyes. "Please don't come after me, babe." He murmured. He felt a tear form. "Please. They're too strong." He hissed in pain. The tear fell.

"They'll kill you."

 

Jack sighed as he closed the cell door. Before he could do anything he heard Geoff call him. "Jack, c'mere! I'm about to text the lass!" The bearded villain quickly headed towards the other two villains. When he reached the meeting room, he grabbed a chair and sat beside Burnie. "I'm here." He said, giving them a small smile. Burnie raised an eyebrow at the bearded villain as Geoff nodded and grabbed a chair for himself, sitting in front of the two villains. He pulled out Ryan's phone and went to the messages. He smirked as he began to type. _"'Dear Y/N.'"_ He read out loud.  _"'I'm sure ye're missin' yer fiance fiercely. Meet me tomorrow at-"_ "Tomorrow?" Jack interrupted. Geoff glanced at him. "Aye. Ye have a problem with that?' He asked. Jack bit his lip before getting an idea. He smirked. "No. I just thought you'd want to...play with her a little." He said. Geoff and Burnie tilted their heads. "'Play?'" The pirate repeated. Jack nodded. "Yeah. You know. Give her false hope? Make her believe she has time to train and maybe save him, when really we're just getting stronger." The other two stared at him for a moment before they both smirked. "Brilliant, Jack!" Geoff complemented the man. "That's just evil!" Jack chuckled quietly as Geoff erased the text and started over.  _"'Dear Y/n. I'm sure yer missin' yer fiance fiercely.'"_ He rewrote.  _"'Well don't fear. In a weeks time I will contact ye, and we will make the trade; him, fer ye. See ye soon, lass.'"_ The CorPirate glanced over the text before laughing and pressing 'send.' "Good thinkin', Jack." He sneered. "Now it will be even more enjoyable when we destroy 'er!" He laughed evilly and stood from the chair, walking out of the room. "You know, I have to admit." Burnie started. "I was beginning to think you were growing soft." He smirked. "But that has to be the most evil thing you've ever said. Although that's not saying much, but still! I  _knew_ you could be a great villain. It just took longer than I thought." He laughed, and Jack chuckled nervously along. Burnie stood and stretched. "Well. You should probably go see if the Sad King needs medical attention." He snickered. "That shit hurts." Jack stood and opened his mouth to speak, but Burnie waved him off. "And yeah, yeah, I know; I won't shock him as much." Jack narrowed his eyes. Burnie laughed, smirked, and walked away. The bearded villain sighed and headed back to Ryan's room.

 

Beardo slowly opened the door and peeked in. He saw the captured man laying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed. He opened them for a second before closing them again. "What do you want, Beardo?" He asked. The bearded villain walked in and closed the door behind him. "Do you need anything for your side?" He asked. "You know, like first aid?" Ryan opened his eyes and glanced at his wound. "I...No. It's fine." He said. Beardo tilted his head. "Are you sure? I know you're in a lot of pain. I could sneak you some painkillers." He offered. Ryan was quiet for a moment. "You know what...Yeah. Please. I would really appreciate it." Beardo nodded and exited the room. He returned shortly with some pills and some water. He handed both to Ryan, who immediately took the pills. He handed Beardo the empty cup and smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He said. Beardo returned the smile. "No problem." He bit his lip. "Uh...Hey, just so you know, we're... _they're_...going to trade you for Y/N in a week." Ryan looked up at him. "'A week?'" He repeated. Beardo nodded. "That's a long wait. Why not just do it tomorrow?" Ryan asked. Beardo gave him a small smile. "I convinced them to make it a week. I made them think I wanted to give Y/N false hope, but actually I know she can find you, given enough time." Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He asked. The bearded man tilted his head. "I just told you-" "No. Why are you helping me?" Ryan interrupted him. Beardo sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. "It just feels like the right thing to do. I told you before, I'm not into revenge. And the revenge isn't for you, anyway. I like your story; how it all started with a ransom. And I think it's just too evil to do this as soon as you proposed. I'm on your side, Ryan. I promise." Ryan grinned. "Thanks, Beardo. I...I hope that's true." He said. "It is." Beardo replied as he opened the door. Before he left, he turned back to Ryan and smiled.

"And my name is Jack." 


	4. An Electrifying Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends receive a call from the Gents, and the contents of the call aren't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking a while and this not being as long as usual. I recently graduated, so that may help a little, but the uploads still may be scarce in between, so I apologize for that. I still love this story and have NOT forgotten about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy anyway!

" _'In a weeks time I will contact ye and we will make the trade; him, for ye. See ye soon, lass.'_ " You finished reading. "A week?" Ray repeated. "That's a long time. What are they planning?" You shrugged and sighed sadly. "Well, hey, look at it this way; we have a chance to find and save Ryan!" Michael suggested. You smiled. "Yeah. You're right." You exited the text message and went to your contacts. Gavin watched you with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm contacting Rusty." You explained. "If we're going to find Ryan we'll need our scavenger." The Lads smiled. "Smart." Ray said. He pulled out his own phone. "I'll call Hilda. She probably has some gadgets that could help." "And with Ash's connections to the media, we can cover areas of the city easily!" Gavin chimed in cheerfully. You smiled. "With everyone, we'll find him in no time." You said as the three of you made your calls.

 

Ryan pulled at the bracelet, trying to pry it off. When the gadget stayed put, he glanced at the wall. He slammed his wrist against the wall, letting out a small wince as bone connected to concrete. "Shit." He muttered, rubbing his wrist as best as he could with his other hand. The bracelet seemed to be looser, however, so Ryan braced himself and did it again. He didn't feel any pain from the wall this time. Instead he felt a sudden shock. "Fuck!" He cursed, grabbing his side with one hand and leaning on the wall with the other. Suddenly he heard talking behind the door.

"I knew he'd try to get it off." Fulcrum sneered. "Ye were smart to set that trap, Fulcrum." CorPirate complimented. "I'll go take care of him." Jack offered. "You two go back to the Planning Room. "Alright, pal." "Have fun, matey." Ryan heard two sets of footsteps retreat while the door opened. "Ryan, what the hell did you do?!" Jack snapped at him, quickly closing the door behind him. "I tried to smash the bracelet off." Ryan explained, slightly gasping. "I figured." Jack sighed. "Ryan, did you really think we wouldn't expect you to try that?" Ryan sighed as well, limping to the bed. "I don't know. All I'm thinking about is getting out of here and finding Y/N. I know her. She's probably already looking for me." He narrowed his eyes and growled before slamming his fist against the wall. "They  _will not_ touch her. Especially not that sicko Fulcrum." Jack placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "They won't. I have faith in your allies." Suddenly Ryan groaned. Jack tilted his head. "What?" Ryan rolled his eyes. "'Your allies.' Ugh. I'm used to being the one in control. The one in charge of who lives and who dies. Even with Y/N I'm mostly in control. Except for the time she saved my life, of course. I'm used to having the last say. Not being the damsel in distress. This feeling is so frustrating." He shook his head, a small smirk on his face. "I understand how Y/N felt two years ago. If I get out of here I'll need to apologize to her again." He chuckled quietly. "When." Jack said. Ryan glanced at him. "Huh?" "'When' you get out of here. Not if." He corrected. Ryan looked up at him, a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks, Bear- Jack." Jack nodded. "Don't try taking the bracelet off again." He warned. "Fulcrum's looking for any excuse to zap you again." Ryan nodded. "Are there any other traps or tricks I should be aware of?" He asked. "Yes, actually." Jack confirmed. "Don't attempt to bash down the door. Don't even touch it. You'll get the same result as when you tried to remove the bracelet. Don't attempt to run past anyone while the door is open, either. If they don't zap you, the detection field Fulcrum set to detect the bracelet leaving will." "Damn. You guys thought of everything." Ryan said, a hint of hate in his voice. "It wasn't me!" Jack defended himself. "It was them, I swear!" Ryan only nodded. "Thanks for the tips." He thanked him. "No problem." Jack opened the door and began to leave before turning back and glancing at Ryan. "Ryan..." He started. "Yes?" Ryan pressed. Jack bit his lip. "Do...do you trust me?" He asked. Ryan looked up at the bearded man. "You know I might be crazy for this, but then again I am the Mad King, but...yes. For some reason, I do trust you. Don't really have a choice." Ryan assured him. Jack smiled. "Thanks. You won't regret it." With that, he turned and closed the door.

 

It had been about fifteen minutes later, and Hilda, Ash, and Rusty had all made their way to the Lads' hideout. "You have to give them credit. It was a great plan, making us think they were going for Y/N, but really they were going for Ryan." Ash admitted. "While we were busy protecting her, we didn't even think about Ryan being in danger." "I don't care." You snapped. "I'm going to find CorPirate and make sure he stays dead." "Now hold on, Y/N. You can't kill him now." Gavin pointed out. You glared at him. "And why not?" "Because we have to arrest all criminals. The only reason you "killing" him before was acceptable was because that was the only positive outcome. We don't kill anyone if we can help it, even villains." Gavin explained. "Trust me, Y/N, you have no idea how much this rule annoys me as well." Ray joined in at your annoyed sigh. "I've wanted to incinerate the Mad King more times then I can count." He sighed before giving a small smile to Gavin. "But Mr. Goody Goody over here insists on being Batman and not killing anyone." You shook your head and chuckled quietly. "Well then keep me and Ryan away from him. Especially Ryan. Because unlike me, he was _never_ on the hero's side, and will _not_ show restraint on him." "Speaking of the devil." Hilda butted in. "I may be able to track his cellphone and find where it is. But even if it works, we don't know if they're keeping the phone in the same place he is." She added before anyone got too excited. "Well, do it anyway. It's our only shot at the moment." You told her. "Alright. It should only take about five minutes to tra- wait what the hell?" Hilda interrupted herself and stared at the device she was holding, narrowing her eyes and leaning closer to it. "What? What's wrong?" Gavin asked as the rest of you walked over to her. "I...I can't track it." Hilda told him. Your eyes widened. "What?! Why not?!" "I...I don't know!" She exclaimed, punching buttons into the device. "It was going fine, but when I tried to actually track Ryan's phone, it completely shut me down." "What do you mean?" You asked worriedly, peering at the screen. "I mean nothing happens. It doesn't give me an area code or coordinates or a location or  _anything!_   _"_  "Maybe your device is just busted." Ray suggested. Hilda glared at him before typing something in. "Ray, you're phone is under the bed-how the hell did it get there, you _just_ called me!" Hilda exclaimed. Ray crossed his arms and shrugged. "I guess I dropped it, I dunno." Hilda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well my device is working fine. They did something to Ryan's phone to make it untraceable." She looked up at you sadly. "I'm sorry." You sighed sadly and walked over to the couch before sitting down and laying your head in your hands. Suddenly you heard your phone go off. You checked it and your eyes widened. "Uh, guys?" You said, earning everyone's attention. "What is it, Y/N?" Ray asked, walking over to you. You didn't answer, and instead pressed the "Answer Call" button.

You all heard CorPirate's dark laugh. "Ye thought ye were pretty clever, didn't ye, lass?" He sneered. "Thinking ye could try to track yer fiance's phone? Hehe. Well it ain't gonna be that easy. Fulcrum?" Suddenly you heard shuffling in the background, followed by a soft electricity noise and a loud scream. Your eyes widened and you sat up straight. "Ryan!" You exclaimed. "Jesus..." You heard Ash mutter. When the scream ended, you heard Ryan growl. "Fuck you, Fulcrum! I'm not scared of your electricity bullshit! Y/N, please, don't worry about me! Just- agh!" Another electricity sound was heard, which was followed by Ryan screaming. "Ryan!" Tears began to fall from your eyes. "They're hurting him!" Suddenly CorPirate's evil chuckle was heard again. "Wasn't that fun?" "Fuck you, CorPirate!" You spat without thinking. He laughed again. "Now, now, lass. Careful what ye say. Ye wouldn't want it to have a bad effect on Ryan, would ye?" You stayed quiet. He chuckled evilly. "That's a good lass. Now I wouldn't try anything like trackin' him or any sort of thing like that again. Not unless ye'd like to hear yer man scream some more." "No! No, I won't do it! Please...Just don't hurt him." You begged. "Y/N, I'm perfectly capable of taking this sort of punishment. I'd rather me take it then you." You heard your fiance say. "Aw. How cute." CorPirate sneered. "Well I believe ye've gotten the point. Say goodbye, Ryan." "Goodb-"

The call ended before Ryan could finish his goodbye.  

"Jesus Christ, that's so fucked up!" Ash exclaimed. "Ryan..." You muttered. "They're hurting Ryan. They...they're shocking him, or something!" You quickly stood. "We have to find him  _now."_ Ray walked over to you and gently grabbed your shoulders. "Calm down, Y/N." He said calmly. "I know you want to jump right into action to find him, but we have no clue where he is. We have to make a plan and Jesus Christ I sound like Gavin." You sighed and sat back down, covering your face with your hands. "What if they kill him. Ray?" You asked quietly. Your friend sat beside you and threw his arm around you. He pulled you gently into his chest and gave you a caring hug. "They won't." He assured you. "Hilda told me this two years ago about you when you had been kidnapped. It didn't help me at first, but eventually, it made sense, and the exact same is happening here; they won't kill Ryan, because they need him alive. You want him alive for the trade. We're lucky Ryan turned out to be an...ok guy. He was at least good enough to not hurt you. They're going to hurt him, cause they're assholes. But that's the most they're going to do. They think hurting him will make you want to trade even more. It's a classic villain trick." "Well it's working." You murmured. "Y/N, you have to consider what Ryan said." Michael said, walking to the two of you and sitting beside you. "He  _is_ capable of receiving a lot of punishment. He'll be ok." You sighed. "I know he's strong...but..." Ray rubbed your back. "I know." He muttered simply. "So now that that plan is out of the question, do we have any more bright ideas?" Rusty asked, looking at you worriedly. "I can get some of reporter friends to help scavenge the city." Ash suggested. "They can keep me posted if they see anything susp-" "No." You interrupted her. Everyone looked at you. "They don't want me to have any outside help." You said. "Ok. Well we could-" "No. They don't want _me_ to have any outside help." You repeated. Gavin narrowed his eyes. "I don't follow." You sighed and stood up. "I have to do this alone."

 

Ryan gripped his side painfully as the cell door was slammed closed. "Motherfucker... God damn it..." He hissed in pain, leaning against the wall. He glanced at his wound. It was a large gash that was bleeding pretty badly. It was charred slightly from all the electricity. He heard the door open again, and suddenly he felt someone gently place a rag against his wound. He looked up to see Jack. "Here. Have these." He said, handing the captured man two painkillers. Ryan grabbed them greedily. "Here." Jack handed him a glass as he went back to the wound. Ryan eagerly took the pills and winced at the peroxide on the rag as Jack cleaned his wound. "God, Ryan, I am so sorry about this." He apologized. "I didn't know they were going to do this. I swear. Once they noticed Y/N tried to track you, they decided to, "have a little fun" and came up with this out of no where." Jack placed the rag down. "God, it's crazy how it can make a gash like that." "Yeah, fucking fascinating." Ryan snapped. Jack looked at him before sighing and grabbing the bandage. He began to apply the bandage to the gash. "Everything will be ok." Jack assured him. "I don't know how, but you will get out of here, and you and Y/N will get married. Nothing bad will happen. I swear." Ryan sighed. "God I hope so." He winced. "I tried to tell Y/N otherwise, but all these shocks are really starting to get to me." Jack smiled at him sympathetically as he finished up with the bandage. "I can't imagine how painful it is." He said. "But you'll be ok. I promise this will be over soon." Jack helped Ryan stand and led him to the bed before collecting the supplies and leaving. Ryan sighed and shifted more comfortably on the bed. "I hope so, Jack." He muttered. 

"I hope so."


	5. Phone a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize the Gents don't want you getting help from any outside source, especially your friends, and that you are completely on your own when it comes to finding Ryan.  
> Ryan, meanwhile, manages to steal back an important item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the month long gap. I'm just having major Writer's Block when it comes to this story. And when it comes to this story, I want to make it as perfect as possible, since the It Started With A...series is my favorite thing to write ever. I'm just not sure about this story. Let me know what you guys think of it so far and if I should change anything! Seriously, ideas are welcome. I'll even credit you! Thanks for reading! ^_^

"What?!" Your friends exclaimed at the same time. "Y/N, you can't be serious." Ray said, looking at you wide eyed. You sighed and looked at the ground. "They're smart, Ray." You whispered. "They've already figured out everything I'd normally ask you guys to do to help me track him down and have made it so none of them can happen." "You're overreacting, love." Gavin said calmly, smiling sweetly at you. "The only thing that happened was Hilda's hacking being disabled. It was only once. No need for any conspiracy theories. We have Rusty for that." The group started to chuckle before the man in question spoke up, lowering his cellphone he had apparently been on. "First off, my theory of the mind controlling came true, so fuck you, Gav." The group laughed. "Secondly, she might be on to something." It stopped immediately. "What do you mean?" Ray asked. "I called some of my sources to see what records and information I could get of CorPirate, Beardo and Fulcrum, but they all gave me the same answer." "What?" You pressed. "'No records exist.'" "That's bullshit!" You exclaimed. "At least about CorPirate. After we "killed" him I pulled up a file to get information on him, find out exactly who he is. So a folder of him  _does_ exist!" "Wait, do you sill have the file?" Ray asked. You shook your head. "No. I returned it. I don't remember much on it either. It was a long time ago." "So they erased any records of themselves." Gavin commented. "That's not all." Rusty continued. "Some of my other sources called and told me a lot of  _their_ normal sources have suddenly gone missing or silent or something, leaving them with no information." "They're getting rid of our strengths." You muttered worriedly. "First Hilda's hacking skills, then Rusty's information scavenging." Ray placed his hand on your shoulder, a caring but concerned smile on his face. "Hey, calm down." He soothed. "They may be able to mess with Hilda's gadgets and destroy records and possibly kill some of Rusty's sources, but there is no possible they can mess with Ash's special trait: the media." As if on cue, Ash's phone began to ring. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID before turning to the group. "It's one of my colleagues. They must have information on Ryan!" She quickly answered it as Michael cocked an eyebrow and muttered "That was fast." Suddenly they heard a gasp from Ash. "What?! Really?" A pause. "And  _no one_ is available?" At this Ray groaned and threw his hands up. "Of course. Of cour-of fucking course! Right when I say that, it happens! Of course I have to tempt the fucking universe." As Ray finished his rant, Ash said goodbye to her colleague and hung up before turning to the group and sighing. "You won't believe this." She started. "What?" Gavin asked. "Apparently there was this giant gas station explosion that killed a lot of people. It wasn't an accident or anything, though; a car's brakes had been tampered with and made to drive into the gas tanks hard enough to explode. About thirteen were injured, and there were at least six people killed! Two were at the pumps, two were inside the gas station itself, one was killed from the blast radius, and the worst part? The driver of the car had been killed, murdered! His body was still laying across the wheel after they cleared the flames. They have every reporter down there trying to cover this terrible story. In fact they even want  _me_ down there!" "Holy shit..." You muttered. "That's so fucked up!" "How was the man killed?" Gavin asked. "Oh, this is the best part." Ash said sarcastically. "He was stabbed in the chest by a sword." She told them. "How do they know it was a sword that did it?" Ray asked. "Because it was still in his chest." She replied. Everyone's eyes widened. "Was it...CorPirate's sword?" Gavin asked. You rolled your eyes. "Of course it was." You growled. "Who else would do something that elaborate just to get all of the press busy?" "Why leave his sword?" Rusty asked. "It leaves a message. Let's us know for sure it was him, in case we weren't one hundred percent sure." You spat, then sighed. "I told you guys; they were watching us. They know our strengths and our weaknesses. They know how easy it would be to find him if I had your help. They're being smart. And I'm sure there are some things they didn't cover, but I don't want to risk them hurting him again. So I have to do this alone." You began to walk to the door. "Whoa, Y/N!" Ray ran in front of you and blocked your path. "You can't leave us out of this! We're a team! We've been a team since we met!" You smiled kindly at him. "I'm not leaving you out. This is just something I have to do alone." "But-" "Ray." You interrupted him. "I can take care of myself. But I promise; if I need anything, I'll call you guys immediately." Your friends smiled and nodded, though Ray still didn't look happy about it. "Just...stay safe, ok, Y/N?" He said, looking at you worriedly. You smiled and hugged him. "I will. I promise." At that, you pulled away and gave the others a quick smile before opening the door and leaving, and heading home.

You had a long week ahead of you.

 

Ryan sighed tiredly. He'd barely gotten any sleep. His wound had been agitating him all night. He glanced down at the bloodied bandage and sighed again. "Everything will be ok. It won't be long. We'll kill these fuckers. We'll make them pay. We'll-" "Talking to yourself, Sad King?" Fulcrum sneered, opening the cell door. Ryan rolled his eyes as Fulcrum chuckled, placing Ryan's breakfast in front of him before sitting on the chair. "You know that's one of the first signs of insanity?" He continued. Ryan ignored him and took a bite of the oatmeal, which was again almost vomit-inducing. "Aw, you don't want to talk to me, Ryan? How rude." Fulcrum snickered. Ryan looked up to glare at him, and froze when he noticed what was sticking out of his pocket.

His cell phone.

"Don't give me that look, Rye." Ryan looked up to Fulcrum's face to keep him from seeing he noticed. Ryan smirked internally. He had a plan. He just had to wait for the right moment. Fulcrum smirked. "Come on, just talk to me. We can talk about something you like. Let's see....Hmm...Oh, I know! Y/N!" Ryan stiffened. Fulcrum noticed and snickered. "Ooo, yeah this is always a fun topic." Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Don't." He growled. Fulcrum laughed. "Touchy subject, huh? Understandable." Ryan tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. Fulcrum chuckled before leaning back in the chair. "Oh, how she doesn't actually love you, of course!" He explained. He glanced at him. "There's no way she fell in love with you as fast as she did. You used some Stockholm Syndrome shit or something." Ryan laughed before smirking at him. "You do know I'm a villain too, right?" He sneered. "I've used that trick more times then I can count." He smirked at him. "Next you were going to say 'That's why she's not going to trade for you', right? Anything to aggravate me." Fulcrum looked down at Ryan with an annoyed scowl. "You think you're so smart." He spat. His face slowly turned into a smirk. "I can't wait to watch your reaction when you watch the life slowly fade from your fiance's eyes." Ryan paled at this. His eyes darkened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "Not if you want to live." Fulcrum laughed loudly. "Calm down. I can't kill her even if I wanted to, remember?" He 'hmm'ed. "I wonder how easily she bleeds, though." "Enough!" Ryan snapped. Fulcrum's smirk widened. "Ooo, feisty. So you don't like when I talk about harming her. Hmm." He paused for a minute before his eyes widened, and he smiled evilly. He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "What if I just take her soul; and crush it in my bare hands?"

_Now._

Ryan rushed towards Fulcrum, grabbing him by the neck with one hand and pulling him out of the chair, the furniture falling to the floor with a soft thud. The angry man pressed the sneering villain against the wall, while growling angrily. Fulcrum laughed loudly before slamming his hand into Ryan's chest. The mad man flew back with a painful "umpfh!" "You fool!" Fulcrum chuckled. "You'd think you'd be smart enough to not fall for this again. About the same topic! Heh. You really love this girl if you'd attack me knowing I'd just shock you." Ryan groaned in pain, shifting to glare at him. "You've obviously never been in love." He spat. Fulcrum just rolled his eyes. "Love? Pff. It's just a distraction." He looked down at him with a smirk. "Just look at you. The fact you get so upset over the thought of her being hurt is distraction in itself. Don't you miss the days when you had no one anyone could use against you? When you could just be a villain?" Ryan gripped his side in pain and sat up with a grunt, continuing to glare at Fulcrum. "No." He snapped. "I don't care if my relationship with Y/N gives people ammunition against me. Her and I are well prepared to fight anyone who tries to hurt us. I  _love her._ I don't miss anything about my old life. She  _is_ my life." Fulcrum crouched beside him, his smirk widening. "You're not a true villain." He sneered. Ryan narrowed his eyes and returned the smirk. "And you're a psychopath wannabe who relies too much on his powers instead of his wit." He said. Fuclrum narrowed his eyes angrily and growled before standing and kicking Ryan as hard as he could in the ribs, the mad man letting out a loud and painful "oof!" The villain glared at Ryan before turning and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Ryan sat up painfully. He hissed at his side, injured from the shock, and now bruised from the kick. He stood and limped his way to his bed, where he pulled out his phone he had managed to grab and hide in his jeans pocket. He wasted no time in unlocking it and going to his contacts. He quickly selected your name, and called you.

 

You were looking at a map, trying to figure out where Ryan could be when your phone went off. You grabbed it and sighed when you saw Ryan's name pop up. You answered it. "What do you want, CorPirate?" You snapped. "Y/N?!" You heard Ryan respond. Your eyes widened and your back straightened. "Ryan!?" You exclaimed. "Oh thank God!" Ryan breathed. "You're ok!" You walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ryan, how do you have your phone?!" You asked. "I had to steal it back." He explained. "God, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." "Let me see you." You said suddenly. "Let's...let's video chat. Please." Ryan was quiet for a moment before you got a FaceTime request, which you hurriedly accepted. You saw Ryan in a dimly lit room; his hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes. You gasped and placed a hand over your mouth. "God, Ryan, you look terrible!" You exclaimed. He chuckled grimly. "Thanks, babe." He said sarcastically. He gave a warm smile. "You, on the other hand, look beautiful, as always." You smiled back, but it faltered. "Let me see your wounds." You demanded. Ryan bit his lip. "I don't think that's a good idea." He muttered. You narrowed your eyes. "I want to see them." You said stubbornly. "It's not pretty." He warned. "I don't care." You snapped. "I want to see what I'll have to replicate on these assholes." Ryan chuckled darkly. "Jesus, Y/N. I taught you well." He looked down as he pulled up his shirt, revealing the bloody bandage covering his wound. As you winced, Ryan pulled the bandage up slightly so you could see the injury. It looked treated, but still terrible. It was charred and irritated, and the wound that seemed to once be healing was now open and bleeding again. You could also see bruises on Ryan's side. "Oh, Ryan." You whispered as he brought down the bandage and shirt. "I'm ok, Y/N." He assured you, but you could tell he was lying. "Ryan, I'm so sorry." You muttered. "Why? None of this is your fault." He said. "I know...I just..." You sighed. "Hey." He said soothingly, giving you a caring smile. "I love you." You returned it weakly. "I love you, too." You were silently for a while before you spoke up. "How did you get the supplies to bandage your wound?" You asked. "I didn't." Ryan replied. "One of the Gents, Beardo, seems to be...alright. He's helped me so far. I'm not sure if I completely trust him yet, but at this point I'll take what I can get." You nodded. There was more silence. "They've made it so Rusty, Ash and Hilda can't help me." You told him. Ryan sighed and nodded. "I expected as much. They're probably not going to allow the Lads to accompany you to the trade." You nodded again before smiling worriedly at him. "I'm really sorry about yesterday." You apologized. "Trying to hack your phone and getting you shocked. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt. I'm really sorry." "No, babe, it's alright." He assured you. "It's not your fault. You're just trying to save me." He bit his lip. "But on that note...don't." You tilted your head. "What do you mean?" "I mean don't try to find me." He explained. "They're really strong. You'll get hurt. Especially without the Lads' help." You narrowed your eyes. "I'm strong!" You defended yourself. "And there's no way in hell I'm just going to wait until the week is over.  _Of course_ I'm going to try to find you!" Ryan sighed and lowered his head. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He muttered. "You love me." You chuckled lightly. He returned the laugh. "Yeah, I do." More silence. "Can you see if you can disable whatever it was that stopped Hilda from tracking your phone?" You asked. Ryan nodded. "I can take a look." Ryan was quiet as he pressed the home button and searched through the phone for what could be the source of the disturbance. After a moment he sat up straighter. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "They downloaded an alarm that sounds whenever someone attempts to hack into the phone. It also stops hacking altogether." "Can you get rid of it?" You asked. "I should be able to." He replied. A moment later, he smirked and said "Got it!" You smiled. "Great! I have to call Hilda!" "Wait!" Ryan called. "Don't leave me..." You smiled sadly. "I'll see you soon, Ryan." You told him. "I promise." He sighed before smiling at you lovingly. "I love you." "I love you, too. Call me tomorrow." "If I still have the phone." He smiled. "Goodbye." And with that, he hung up.  

As soon as the call ended, you called Hilda. She picked up on the third ring. "Y/N?" She answered. "Hey, Hilda." You replied. "I have a favor to ask; long story short, Ryan somehow got a hold of his phone and was able to deactivate whatever was preventing you from tracking it. Can you try to track it now please?" There was a pause. "That was fast." She chuckled. You furrowed your brow. "What do you mean?" You asked. "You needing our help. That didn't take long." You rolled your eyes. "It's just because he was able to deactivate the trap." Hilda laughed as you heard typing. "I'm kidding." A small pause. "And there. I'm sending you the coordinates. I assume you don't want us to come with you?" She asked. "No. I have to do this alone. If I need your help, I promise I'll call." You told her. She sighed. "Alright. Stay safe, Y/N." And she hung up.

 

Ryan sighed sadly as the call ended. He was so glad you were alright, but he was also worried, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop you from trying to find him. He stood and lifted up the mattress, placing the phone underneath before lowering the mattress on top of the device. He glanced at the cell door, then at his wound. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was strong, but the electricity was no joke. He sighed again as he sat on the bed. All he had to do was survive the week. Then...then...

Ryan bit his lip as he realized; he didn't know what the plan was after that. They meet you for the trade, then what? There's no way in hell he'd allow you to actually trade yourself for him. He didn't care how much he was shocked. Although he had a funny feeling the Gents weren't planning on going through with the trade anyway. They probably had something up their sleeve. But that just worried him further; what were they to do on the trade day? Fighting back wasn't an option. He would be stopped immediately and you wouldn't stand a chance. He loved you, but there was no way you could stand your own against three supers. Well, two, if Jack turned out to be as good as he said. 

Ryan sighed and shook his head. "We'll think of something." He muttered. "We'll have to." He laid his head on the pillow and gently placed his hand on his wound, wincing slightly at the contact. 

Of course there was always the chance that you found where he was hidden. That worried him the most. If you showed up all alone trying to save him, they'd overpower you in a heartbeat. Ryan knew you weren't going to want the Lads to join you in order for you to 'work faster', but...

Ryan sat up and looked at the spot where he hid his phone before getting up and pulling it out. He started to go through his contacts, and cursed himself that he didn't have any of the Lads' numbers. However, he did have one person's number, from long ago. He scrolled through the contacts until he found her number, then called her.

 

Hilda was tinkering on some gadgets when her phone rang again. She groaned and picked it up, her eyes widening when she saw the caller ID, "Mr. Haywood." She answered it. "Hello?" "Miss Hilda?" He said. "Ryan?!" She exclaimed. She heard a breath of relief. "Thank God I still have your number from when I was your CEO. I need a favor." Hilda stood up straight. "Yeah, sure. I-I already gave Y/N the coordinates to where you are. She's going to try to find you soon." "I know. Which is why I need you to tell the Lads where I am and send them after her." He told her. Hilda's eyes widened. "But Y/N told me-" "I know what she told you." He interrupted. "She wants to go alone. But think about it. Is that really a good idea? Can a mortal, even a very strong one with gloves I created, win against three extremely strong Supers?" Hilda was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I'll send the Lads after her." She told him. "Good. Tell them to try to be stealthy. Try to not let her know they're there." He suggested. "Right. Is there anything else I can do for you, Ryan?" She asked. He chuckled darkly. "Nothing you can help me with. But thank you, Hilda." There was a pause, then a soft chuckle. "Maybe you'll make a decent CEO after all." Hilda rolled her eyes and smirked. "Please, you leaving was the best decision you ever made for the company." The two laughed. "I'll let the Lads know." She assured him. "Get some rest. We'll help you. You're our friend now whether X-Ray likes it or not." Ryan chuckled again. "Thank you. Hopefully I'll talk to you soon." "Hopefully in person." Hilda added. "Right. Goodbye, Miss Hilda." Hilda smiled and chuckled. "Goodbye, Mr. Haywood." 

Hilda sighed as they hung up. She glanced at her invention before shaking her head and pushing it to the side. "I'll have to work on you later." She muttered before glancing at her phone. "Now I have to call the Super Morons."


	6. The Journeys Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your journey to save Ryan, but unbeknownst to you, so do the Lads. Except _their_ journey, is to save _you._

"Y/N, are you sure you won't let the Lads go with you?" Hilda asked as you finished packing everything you needed into a backpack. It was the next day, and Hilda had dropped by to see you off. And to try to convince you to not go alone. You sighed as you zipped up the backpack. "Hilda, I have to go alone." You told her. "I love the Lads, and they're great superheroes, but let's be honest; they aren't the most stealthy people out there." You put on the backpack and turned to the purple haired woman with a smile. "Besides, it'll be a lot faster with just one person." "But what about when you get there?" The scientist questioned. "Aren't you worried about fighting them?" You shook your head. "No. Because I'm not going to fight them. Well, at least not until I free Ryan. Then the both of us together can take them." Hilda bit her lip, but only sighed. "Alright." She muttered. "Good luck. And be careful." She gave you a worried smile and hugged you. You returned the hug. "I will, Hilda. Don't worry." As you pulled apart, you looked around the house one last time to make sure you didn't forget anything before heading to the door. "Call us with updates at least, ok?" Hilda requested before you left. You smiled. "I will. See you soon, Hilda." You opened the door, and left, leaving it open for Hilda to see herself out.

Before she did so, the purple haired scientist looked to make sure you were far enough away, before sighing and pulling out her phone and a strange device. As she dialed a number, she also entered something into the device. Someone on the other line picked up quickly. "What's up, babe?" Ray asked from the other side. "Y/N just left to look for Ryan." She told him. There was a tense silence. "Ok..." He replied. "And Ryan asked for you to follow her." She continued. More silence, this time it was more in shock. "Wait... _Ryan_ asked? How?!" Ray exclaimed. "He stole his phone back or something, that's how she know's where to go. I was able to track his phone successfully. But that's not important." Hilda said. "He wants you, Gavin and Michael to follow her as she looks for him because he doesn't think she'll be safe on her own, and I agree." She heard some shuffling and some running footsteps as Ray presumably ran down the hall to one of the others' rooms. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a series of loud knocks. "MICHAEL GET YOUR ASS UP!" More footsteps. Another series of knocks. "GAVIN YOU TO YOU LAZY SHIT SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED!" She heard a door slowly creak open, and another slam open. "It better be super fucking important, Ray." Michael growled. She could basically  _hear_ Ray narrow his eyes in annoyance. "Well, you tell me; is Y/N important enough?" Silence. "What about her?" Gavin asked. "She left to go look for Ryan." Ray started. "Yeah, we know that." Michael snapped. "Well Hilda gave her the coordinates to Ryan's phone after he managed to steal it or something and deactivate whatever was stopping her before. And apparently he wants us to go after her to look after her. Make sure she's safe." Ray continued. More silence. Suddenly there was more shuffling, indicating the phone had been given to someone else. "Hilda?" Hilda chuckled softly. "Hey, Gav." She greeted the Brit. "Is this true?" Michael asked. She heard Ray let out an offended noise. "What, do you think I'm lying?" "No, I just want to hear her say it." Michael replied. Hilda shook her head. "Yes. It's true." There was a stunned silence. "Send us her coordinates then." Michael said finally. "We'll leave immediately." Hilda nodded, though they couldn't see it. "Already on it." She stated as she went to her messages and looked to the device before sending Michael the coordinates. A few moments later she heard a soft 'ding' sound. "Hey, why'd you send it to Michael?" Ray pouted. Hilda chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Cause he's the leader. And the most reliable. Sorry, Gavin." She heard Michael laugh, while Gavin just responded "Eh. whatever." "Wait wait wait." Ray said. "Did you just call  _Michael_ the leader?! Babe, come on. Seriously?!" Hilda laughed. "Well I'm sorry he's the smartest, strongest, least likely to fall for a trick, wittiest-" "Ok, ok, I get it!" Ray interrupted her. Hilda could hear Michael snickering in the background. "I got the coordinates." He told her. "We'll head after her as soon as he get some supplies together." "Good. But try to be stealthy, ok? She's not going to be happy when she finds out you've been following her, so try to keep your distance as long as possible. Another reason I gave the coordinates to Michael. He's more accustomed to being in the shadows than the two of you are, so listen to him." "Got it." Gavin and Ray replied, though Ray muttered his response, seemingly still annoyed that he wasn't the one entrusted with the coordinates. She ignored it for now. "And Michael? There's a special GPS type device in mine and Ray's room on my desk. Go get it. Ray can show you where it'll be. This device has a long lasting battery and is impervious to hacking or anything that could disable it, say an EMP wave. It'll make this much easier." "Alright, got it. Anything else?" Michael asked. "Yeah, actually. I'm going to text each of you Ryan's number. It's best if you'd all be able to contact him in an emergency. And before you say anything Ray, he's not our enemy anymore. He's Y/N's fiance, and he needs help." She heard Ray sigh. "Yeah yeah, I know." He muttered. "And make sure you only text him. Never call him. We don't want them finding out he has his phone." "Understood." Gavin replied.

After a few more moments, they said their goodbyes, and they hung up. Hilda sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe we're doing this." She muttered before sighing again and looking up. She texted all three Lads Ryan's number before shoving her phone into her pocket and leaving your home, closing the door behind her.

 

Fulcrum's morning visit was uneventful this time, much to the villain's dismay. With Ryan refusing to answer to any of his taunts and not giving him a reason to shock him, Fulcrum only sighed in annoyance and left, slamming the door behind him. Ryan waited for a few moments to make sure he wouldn't come back before pulling his phone from out under the bed. To his surprise, he had four messages from three unknown numbers. He opened his phone and read them.

_'Hello, Ryan. It's me, Mogar. Hilda gave us your number for emergencies.'_

He chuckled. Of course she did. He entered Mogar into his contacts before reading another of the messages, most likely the other two Lads.

_'Hey, Ryan! It's Vav! So, don't worry about Y/N. We'll look after her for you. And we'll get you out of there! Wherever 'there' is.'_

Ryan smiled as he entered Vav in as well. After he did, he saw the last two messages were from the same number. He chose the last number, knowing it must be from X-Ray. He sighed, preparing himself for whatever the Lad was going to say to him.

_'I'm only saving your ass for Y/N's sake. If she didn't love you as much as she does I'd let you rot. I just want you to know that."_

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at the last message.

_'Oh, this is X-Ray, btw.'_

He chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't tell if X-Ray was holding on to their rivalry as super hero and super villain, or if he was still jealous Ryan was engaged to you. Ryan was leaning towards the latter.

He entered in X-Ray as a contact before looking through the contacts and choosing your name. He then sent you a message.

_'Hey, babe. How are you doing?'_

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

_'Hey. I'm fine. Just left to look for you. How are you? How are your wounds?'_

He chuckled at your concern.

_'I'm fine, babe. I can take a lot of damage.'_

_'That may be true, but just know when you've reached the point of 'too much', ok? Don't smart off too much and get yourself killed.'_

_'I'm offended you think I'd smart off in the first place.'_

_'Please, King Smartass. We both know smarting off is basically your second language.'_

_'No clue what you're talking about.'_

_'Heh. Sure. Whatever, Rye.'_

Ryan sighed.

_'Where are you now?'_

_'I just started a little less than an hour ago so...almost in city hall?'_

_'Wait are you **walking**_   _here?!'_

_'Well, yeah! A car isn't very stealthy.'_

_'It could take you forever to find me, not to mention you could get hurt along the way!'_

_'Ryan, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself.'_

_'I know, but...I just worry about you is all.'_

It took you a while to reply. 

_'Is it because...I'm a mortal? Do you think I can't protect myself because I'm mortal?'_

Ryan bit his lip. 

' _No! Of course not! That has nothing to do with-'_

He started to type that, but after a moment, he sighed and deleted it, deciding to write the truth instead.

_'Yes. I'm sorry, babe, but yes, I do. It's just these guys are **so fucking strong,** and all you have to protect yourself with are the gloves I made you. You aren't made to face possibly three supers.'_

You didn't reply.

Ryan bit his lip again.

_'Babe? You ok? I didn't mean to upset you.'_

No response.

Ryan sighed before turning off his phone and placing it under the mattress. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "God damn it." He muttered. "Why does everything have to be so God damn COMPLICATED!?" He sighed again before leaning his head against the side of the mattress. "Well at least the Lads are looking after her." He chuckled softly. That actually made him feel better. Despite their rivalry, he had to admit the Lads were definitely not people to take lightly. Sometimes _he_ had trouble taking them on. So knowing they were going to be watching you on your journey took a large weight off his chest. He was still worried, of course, but not nearly as much. 

 

"For fucks sake, Ray, you don't need any extra clothes!" Michael snapped to the green clothed hero. The man in question glared at him. "Says the man who's shirtless 90% of the time!" He retorted. "Do you even _own_ a shirt?!" Michael growled in annoyance at him. "Of course I do, you retarded fuck." He spat. "You just don't need to carry five extra, especially when we're going to be in our super outfits the entire time!" "Who said that?!" "I thought it was obvious! Why would we wear anything else!?" "Uh, because this isn't a super thing?!" "Except it  _is!?"_ "How?!" "Because we're saving Ryan from super villains!" Ray sighed in exasperation. "You fucking thick headed bear-man! We-" Suddenly the two of them heard giggling. They turned to see Gavin sitting on the couch, watching them, laughing. When he noticed they stopped arguing to look at him he smirked. "No, no, don't stop because of me, please continue!" He snickered. The two arguing men looked back each other before sighing. Ray took the shirts out of his backpack and stomped into his room. Michael watched him with a scowl. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I joined this group. I can't _stand_ him sometimes." He growled. Gavin chuckled and stood from the couch before walking over to the angry man and pulling him into a hug. "Nah, you know you love us. Ray's a pain, but he's _our_ pain." Michael smiled and looked down at the Brit before chuckling. "Yeah, I do." He admitted. "Besides; you and Y/N outweigh his annoying attitude." "You guys know I can still hear you, right?!" Ray called from the other room, causing the other two to laugh.

Suddenly the base door opened. The two supers turned to see Ash walk in, carrying groceries. She chuckled when she saw the two men hugging. "I knew you were cheating on me with Michael." She teased. The Brit blushed and released his friend, leaving the older man chuckling. Gavin walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her. When he pulled away, his face turned solemn. "Love, the Lads and I have to go on a...mission of sorts to look after Y/N while she looks for Ryan." Ash looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Makes sense." Gavin smiled and swept a strand of hair behind her ear. "Will you and Hilda be alright by yourselves?" Ash chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine, Gav." She looked up at him sadly. "I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is, but...can I come with you?" Gavin smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead. "You know you can't, love. It's too dangerous." Ash sighed. "Yeah, I figured." She returned the smile. "Just...make sure she's ok, alright?" "Of course, Ash." Gavin assured her before kissing her and walking back to his comrade, Ray filing back into the room seconds later. The three superheroes grabbed their packs and put them on. They looked at each other for a moment before Michael pulled out Hilda's GPS device and headed for the door. "Come on." He ordered. "Y/N needs us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was mostly Lads, but hey, I'm working up to an awesome all Y/N chapter, so be patient! ^_^


	7. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've set out on your way to rescue Ryan, unaware that the Lads have set out to keep an eye on you.  
> Both parties are also unaware that the Gents aren't all alone in this scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Super: Simmons  
> Supers' Powers:  
> Simmons: Super intelligence, dreams that predict the future, being able to see what dreams people have when they are sleeping, acidic sweat. Weapons/Inventions: Portable armor, hand cannon, collapsible sword, multiple gadgets

You placed your phone in your pocket, wiping a tear away. 

"Fucking asshole." You muttered. "He thinks because I'm a mortal I'm weak? How dare he." You sighed and leaned against a building, placing your head in your hands. 

 

Meanwhile, a few yards away, the Lads were watching you. 

"What's she doing, Michael?" Gavin asked the bear vigilante.

"She's just talking to herself." Michael replied without turning to them.

"What's she saying?" Ray pressed.

Michael sighed and turned to him, annoyed. "Will you shut up?! I may have enhanced hearing, but that doesn't mean shit if you're blabbering in my ear the entire time." He snapped, turning back to look at you.

Ray narrowed his eyes and turned away from him. "Mehmehmehmehmehmehmeh." He mocked Michael with his hand before crossing his arms, his back to his friend. The green hero scanned the street. It was mostly empty, the few people being there were those coming out of or going into stores. As he watched, though, he noticed one man standing against a building. He was wearing a maroon shirt, shoes, and pants. His face was obscured by maroon glasses. Ray snorted. "That's a unique clothing choice." He chuckled. He continued to watch the strange man, and he noticed he was looking in your direction. He seemed to be watching you like Michael was. Ray grabbed Gavin's elbow and pulled him towards him. "See that man all in red?" He asked his partner.

Gavin narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man in question. "Strange fashion sense." The blue hero commented. He glanced at Ray. "What about him?"

Ray looked back at the man. "He's watching Y/N." He told Gavin. "I can't tell if he means her any harm, though." Before Gavin could respond, Michael turned to look at them.

"She's moving. Come on." He said as he went to follow you.

Gavin looked from the man, to Michael to Ray. "If he's still there after we move, we tell Michael about it, alright?"

Ray nodded and went after Michael.

 

As you started walking again, you realized you didn't know where to look for clues or for Ryan. Your heart sunk. You could try the archives again? Maybe something is still there. Or you could check out all of CorPirate's previous hideouts. The Lads might have that written down some where. Maybe Ryan does. He was his partner at one point, after all. Or maybe-

"Hello."

You turned around to see a man dressed all in maroon approach you. You gave him a small smile. "Oh, um... hi." You replied.

The man smiled back with a wide grin. "You're...Y/N, correct?" 

You took a few steps back. "Who wants to know?"

The man chuckled before rolling up his sleeve. "I'll take that as a yes."

Once his sleeve was up, you could see what looked like a hand cannon, but this looked extremely advanced. There was a screen on it, and below that, buttons, a few of which he began to push. You narrowed your eyes at the strange device. "Who are you?" You asked.

The man chuckled again as a panel opened up on his weapon. He pulled something out of it. When you looked, you tilted your head when you saw a small, maroon colored ball. The man tossed it up in the air a few times. "I am your journey's end." He smirked. "But you can call me Simmons." He threw the small ball at you as he finished speaking.

Your eyes widened as you quickly activated your shield just in time for the ball to explode onto it. The force of the explosion pushed you back and knocked you off your feet. While you scrambled to get up, you heard a  _CHING_ sound. As you looked forward you saw Simmons rush at you with a sword in his hands. You barely managed to dodge out of the way. As you quickly stood up, you formed a fire ball in your hand. "What do you want?!" You exclaimed.

Simmons laughed as he threw another ball. You dodged, and it hit the wall directly behind you. Unfortunately the effect still appeared to have happened, for the moment it made contact, your vision blurred. You heard footsteps run towards you before you were pushed up against the wall, a sword tip pressed against your throat. Simmons' smirk widened. 

"You." 

As your vision returned to you, you glared at him before bracing yourself and releasing the fireball directly below the two of you. He was thrown a good distance away, while you crumpled to the floor. You stood up, grunting at the effort. You heard more footsteps, and looked up to see Simmons come closer, his clothing singed and his skin bruised. 

"Brave move." He commented, still smirking.

You growled and formed another fireball. "Who sent you!?" You demanded. 

Simmons laughed. "You already know the answer to that, don't you?" 

You sighed. Of course. "But why would they want me dead?" You asked. "Don't they need me alive for the trade?"

"Who said anything about killing you?" Simmons said, taking steps towards you. "I'm just meant to keep you from ruining the plan." He held his arm with the hand cannon on it out. "I've been ordered to make sure you don't leave Achievement City." 

Before he had a chance to fire anything from his cannon, you shot out your arm and released your fireball. It hit him square in the chest, and he was sent flying into a building. You lowered your arm before walking towards him carefully, your eyes narrowed. "I _am_ leaving Achievement City." You told him. "And I _will_ find Ryan." As you neared you heard Simmons chuckle, the sound slowly growing louder. Suddenly he shot out his cannon arm. Before you could react, what looked like a grappling hook shot from the cannon. It hit and grabbed your legs before you could move. With a quick yank of his arm, Simmons pulled your feet out from under you. You fell with a surprised yelp, hitting your head on the concrete as you landed.

As your head spun, you heard Simmons grunt as he stood up. "No, Y/N." He started as he walked back over to you. Your vision began to fade as you saw his smirking face.

"You aren't going anywhere."

 

Michael watched as you started walking again, a worried expression on your face. It wasn't long, though, until a strange man dressed all in red approached you. Michael narrowed his eyes as the two of you talked. When he threw the exploding object at you, he heard Ray prepare to spring into action behind him. Michael quickly turned around and stopped him. "Wait." He told his friend. "We have to see if she can do this on her own first. If we jump in now she'll know we've been following her."

Ray was still tense, and looked over Michael's shoulder at your battle before finally sighing. "Fine." He relented. 

The three of them watched as you threw the fireball at the man, sending him flying. Ray smirked, feeling a sense of pride, before his smirk quickly turned into a frown as you were yanked onto the ground. A few moments later you lost consciousness. The man smirked before grabbing you and carrying you bridal style. He began to head in the direction you just came from. 

Ray turned to Michael. _"Now_ can we go out there?" He begged.

Michael nodded, already pulling out his sword. 

The Lads quickly rushed over to the villain.

Simmons turned his head as the heroes approached him. He chuckled. "Ah, it's the Lads." He greeted them. "What an honor to meet you." He glanced at you before gesturing you towards them. "I suppose she is why you are here?"

X-Ray took a few protective steps towards him. "Yes." He said plainly. "Release her."

Simmons' grin widened. "Oh, don't worry she won't be harmed. I'm merely bringing her back to the beginning."

Mogar held his sword towards Simmons threateningly. "He said  _'release her.'_ " He growled.

Simmons only glanced at the sword before smirking. "Are you really going to attack me?" He asked, gesturing to you again. "Y/N could get really hurt." He turned to X-Ray and gave a fake concerned frown. "And we definitely don't want that, now do we?"

X-Ray narrowed his eyes and growled before starting to rush towards him angrily. Mogar grabbed him by the arm. "X-Ray, no." He warned. "He's right. Y/N could get hurt." 

Simmons smirked as he began to walk away. "Exactly. Now I'll see you boys later. Ciao!" He didn't get far before Mogar ran in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He growled.

Simmons sighed. "Is this how it's gonna be?" He shook his head as he shifted your weight so he could point his hand cannon at Mogar.

Mogar held his sword in a defensive stance as X-Ray took this opportunity to shoot a laser at Simmons knee. Simmons let out a yelp as his knees buckled, dropping you in the process. Vav quickly ran forward and picked you up, placing you safely out of the way. Mogar ran forward and grabbed Simmons by the neck before slamming him against a building. The villain pointed his cannon at his face, but Mogar just used his other hand to press it against the building as well. Simmons looked between the three heroes with a glare.

"So what now?" He snapped. 

"You are going to tell us where Ryan is." Mogar snarled.

Simmons coughed hoarsely. "I don't know where he is!" He exclaimed. 

Mogar increased the pressure on his throat. "You have to know something about them."

Simmons choked and tried to pull Mogar's hand off his throat with little success. "A-all I know is where they are planning on m-meeting her with him!"

 _"Tell us."_ Mogar growled, bringing his face close to Simmons'.

"A-at the ruins of the old h-hospital." He choked out. Simmons was beginning to turn purple.

Mogar's eyes widened and he dropped Simmons, the villain sputtering on the ground. "The site where Beardo and Fulcrum disappeared." He murmured.

"Why would they want Y/N to meet them there?" Vav asked, keeping an eye on both you and Simmons.

"I don't know." Mogar muttered. He narrowed his eyes and knelt down next to Simmons. "Why?" He demanded. 

"Y-you..." Simmons spat out.

Mogar's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Simmons tried to open his mouth to respond, but coughed instead. After a moment the villain seemed to get lightheaded, before passing out.

Michael groaned in frustration and turned around, rubbing his face. "What does he mean?"

Ray walked up next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, buddy. But knowing these guys, we'll probably find out soon."

Michael only nodded, looking at Simmons' unconscious body. "I'm going to find out even sooner." He stated.

"What?" Ray asked, furrowing his brow.

Mogar turned to his friends. "You two stay and keep an eye on Y/N. I'm going to scout ahead and check out the meeting place."

"But we still have several days until the meeting!" Gavin pointed out.

"I just want to be sure there's nothing...strange...about it." Michael said. "You two will be fine for a couple of hours, right?"

"Uh...yeah." Ray told him, glancing at Gavin.

"Good." Michael turned to Gavin. "Just set her down on the sidewalk." When Gavin did what he was told, he turned to Ray. "Make sure you take this guy in, ok?"

Ray nodded. "You got it, boss." He sarcastically saluted the vigilante.

Michael rolled his eyes before giving the scene one more look over. He nodded at his friends before dashing off.

"Ok, now about this gu-" When Ray turned to where Simmons had been, he saw no one. "Uh oh."

"Oh no, did you lose him?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I didn't lose him!" Ray insisted. "I thought he was unconscious!"

"Great, now we have another villain after Y/N." Gavin muttered.

As he said your name, you moaned and moved your hand. The two superheroes glanced at you, then at each other.

"She's gonna wake up soon. We better get out of here." Gavin said, heading across the street.

Before joining his partner, Ray knelt beside you. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of your face and smiled. He lightly caressed your cheek for a moment. "Don't worry, Y/N." He whispered as he stood. "We have this under control. I promise." 

 

Gus snickered as he swung from building to building with his grappling hook. When he neared his destination, he landed and retracted the hook. He straightened his glasses before knocking on the door. As it opened he looked into the face of Jack. 

"Gus." Jack said in surprise. 

Gus smirked. "Hello, Jack. May I come in? I have some news Geoff would love to hear."

Jack nodded and stood to side, allowing Gus to walk in. The two walked into a living area, where Burnie and Geoff were already there, looking at plans on a table. Gus cleared his throat, and the two turned. 

Geoff gave a big grin. "Did he fall fer it?"

Gus chuckled and merely nodded.

Geoff snickered. "Excellent." He turned to Jack and Burnie. "You two may have yer fun, now."

Burnie fist pumped the air and headed immediately for the door, while Jack looked concerned and confused. "What...uh...is going on?"

Burnie rolled his eyes. "It's time for  _our_ part of the plan, Jack." He said.

Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait between chapters! College is a bitch. But don't worry, I will NEVER give up on this story, though updates might be far between. Hope you guys still enjoy the story though. It's getting good!  
> I admit this isn't my favorite chapter, but I want you guys to know I'm still alive, so here's this!


	8. Revenge at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue on your way, unaware of what happened.  
> Meanwhile Beardo's and Fulcrum's revenge part of the plan finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM STILL ALIVE! I haven't died I swear! Dont worry this story is still a thing! I'll try to make an actual schedule soon. Please enjoy!

You blinked open your eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of your head with a pained groan. As you looked around, your eyes narrowed in confusion when you saw you were where you had been while fighting Simmons, only the man in maroon was no where to be seen. Confused, you stood up, making sure to keep an eye out unless he wasn't really gone. Keeping your head on a swivel, you continued your journey. As you walked, you noticed the sun had begun to set. Your eyes widened and you quickly pulled out your phone, checking the time.

6:30 P.M.

You cursed as you pocketed your phone. You'd been out for a while. Every minute counts. With that thought in mind, you quickened your pace, though to where you were still unsure. Biting your lip, you went through all your options before deciding to head to your home and shift through Ryan's office. Maybe he had some information on his former partner. With a destination in mind, you turned around and began heading to your and Ryan's home.

 

"Ray, she's up!" Gavin exclaimed as you finally began to move. 

Ray rushed over to his partner's side as they watched you stand. "Finally! I was getting really worried." Ray breathed out a sigh of relief.

The pair watched you for several minutes as you began to walk, then suddenly switched directions.

Gavin furrowed his brow. "What...where is she going?"

Ray copied Gavin. "I...I don't know..." He admitted, watching you in confusion. 

Gavin watched for a moment before shaking his head and turning to Ray. "Nevertheless, we still gotta follow her."

Ray nodded. "Yeah. Back to the beginning, apparently."

 

When you arrived home, your heart ached when you saw the broken down door. "Oh, Ryan." You murmured sadly. You entered the house and carefully made your way to Ryan's office, noticing that door to was forced open. You made it over to Ryan's desk and noticed stacks of papers and a half-finished gadget on his desk.  _"He must've been working on this when they came."_ You thought sourly. You placed it to the side and began to riffle through the papers. 

 _"Monarch Labs...Monarch Labs...Monarch Labs...Jeez he really needs to throw these out."_ You chuckled softly.  _"He hasn't worked there in two years."_

Figuring out that that pile was nothing but old papers from when he was the CEO of Monarch labs, you moved on to the next pile.

 _"Blueprints...Blueprints...Job application, hey, good job Ryan!"_ You smiled, proud of your fiance for wanting to get another job. 

 _"More blueprints...Wedding plans, aw, that's so sweet. Ok, so not this pile."_ You placed that pile to the side and went to the last one, crossing your fingers.

 _"Nothing...Nope...No...N-Wait."_ You quickly pulled out a sheet of paper from the bottom of the stack.

 

_Super Villain CorPirate Arrested by Up-and-Coming Super Heroes X-Ray and Vav_

 

This was the paper written about CorPirate's arrest. 

You sat down in Ryan's chair and began to read the paper.

 

_Up-and-Coming Super Hero Duo X-Ray and Vav stopped super villain CorPirate from committing an evil act at the ruins of the old hospital, though what he was planning we are still unsure._

 

"That's right..." You muttered. "The arrest took place at the old hospital. God, this seems so long ago."

You glanced at the picture the paper provided, and your eyes widened. 

Beardo and Fulcrum were in the background.

You quickly stood up and began rushing to the door, stuffing the paper in your coat pocket.

You had a lead.

 

Michael came to a stop in front of the ruins of the old hospital. He looked over the pile of rubble. "Why would they want to meet Y/N here?" He muttered. The vigilante began to carefully make his way through the fallen building, inspecting it as he walked. He came to a stop in a mostly rubble free zone. It was shaped in a circle. Michael furrowed his brow as he knelt down and inspected the spot. Why was this one spot untouched?

Suddenly Michael heard the crunch of rubble under feet, and he shot up, his head turning to the noise.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Mogar!?"

The bear vigilante froze as he saw you run towards him.

"Y/N?" 

You walked up to your friend and stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Michael bit his lip for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am...uh..." He thought for a moment before brightening up. "We still want to help you, Y/N, so we decided to check out places we've battled the others before."

You crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes. "I told you guys I have to do this alone."

Michael grinned. "No, you said you wanted to look for Ryan by yourself. You said nothing about us helping with research."

You sighed. "It was implied."

He chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say? We're stubborn."

You rolled your eyes and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, you are."

Michael returned the smile and gently pulled you into a hug, you pausing for a moment before hesitantly hugging him back.

Suddenly the sound of crunching rubble once again reached his ears. Michael quickly pulled away from you and drew his sword. "Y/N, did you hear that?" He looked to you worriedly, and to his surprise, you looked sad. He lowered his sword and turned to you. "Y/N, are you alright? What's wrong?"

You looked up to him and opened your mouth. "I-"

Suddenly Michael let out cry of pain and grabbed his side, falling to his knees. You backed up a few feet as you watched Michael look down.

A dark sword was protruding from his side.

Michael reached up to touch it before it was ripped painfully out, and he fell to the ground as his back was kicked forcefully.

"I've waited a _long_ time to do that, Mogar." A voice sneered. 

Michael pulled his head up to look at you. "Y/N...run..." He told you hoarsely.

You looked down guiltily and shook your head, grabbing your arm. "I can't..."

Michael opened his mouth to tell you to run again, when Fulcrum entered his field of vision. Michael growled and tried to pull himself up as Fulcrum stopped beside you.

Fulcrum chuckled darkly and turned to you, giving you a nod. With one last sad look to Michael, you began to glow. Once the glow was gone, Michael's eyes widened when he saw Beardo standing where you had moments before.

"Wh...Beardo?!" Michael exclaimed angrily.

The villain looked away from the angry vigilante.

Fulcrum smirked and walked up to Michael, grabbing his hair and yanking him up. He placed his other hand on Michael's forehead, and suddenly Michael couldn't see or hear as well. "We've been dying for a rematch, Moggy. How 'bout it?"

Michael narrowed his eyes and spat in his face.

Fulcrum chuckled and wiped the spit off. "Aw, I missed you too, Moggy." He kneed Michael in the face.

The vigilante grunted in pain and fell back to the ground, blood dripping from his now bloodied nose. 

"God that felt good!" Fulcrum laughed. He turned to his partner and gestured toward the injured hero. "Take a swing, Beardo. You've more than earned it."

The bearded Super flinched. "N-no. I'm good."

Fulcrum narrowed his eyes. "'You're good?' Beard, we've been planning for  _years_ to get revenge on this prick! Now we finally have the opportunity! So go ahead!" He walked over to Michael and grabbed his arms, yanking the hero up to his feet. "Let all of that pent up anger out!"

Beardo glanced from his beaming teammate to the glaring and defeated Mogar. He looked back to Fulcrum and shook his head. "No...That's alright."

Fulcrum shrugged. "Suit yourself." He smirked and threw Mogar into a pile of rubble. The vigilante let out a hiss of pain. Fulcrum chuckled evilly. "Hurts more when you dont have you're super strength, doesn't it?" He teased. 

Beardo sighed and turned away. "I'm going to go back and check on Ryan."

"Whatever dude! You're missing out. This is so much fun!" Fulcrum laughed as he made his way to Mogar.

Beardo didnt reply as he teleported away.

 

Ryan was beginning to worry. He hadn't heard anything from anyone all day. Not a peep from Geoff, Fulcrum, or even Jack. He began to reach for his phone when the door to his cell opened. He jumped, but quickly relaxed when he saw Jack. He sighed a breath of relief. "Jack. What's going on? Everything's been really quiet."

The bearded man sighed as he closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Ryan." He muttered. "I'm really sorry."

Ryan raised his brow in confusion. "Sorry about what?"

Jack was quiet for a moment before speaking. "We captured Mogar."

The Mad King's eyes widened before they narrowed. "You  _what?!"_

Jack held his hands up defensively. "I didnt want to! I dont want any of this, Ryan! I had to watch as Fulcrum beat the hell out of him. It was terrible." The distressed villain sank to the ground. "I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just watched as he hurt him, as he stabbed him."

Ryan's anger faded as he watched Jack. This man seemed so sincerely distraught over the fact he was partly responsible for Mogar's capture. Ryan's features softened and he went to reassure the villain when the door was pulled open.

Jack jumped to his feet as Fulcrum walked in, basically dragging a barely conscious Mogar. He pushed the vigilante, and Ryan reacted just in time to catch the poor man and prevent him from hitting the hard floor.

"Congratulations, Ryan. You have a roommate now." Fulcrum sneered. 

"What did you do to him?!" Ryan demanded, looking over the badly bruised hero.

Fulcrum merely smirked and turned to leave. "Come on, Beardo."

Jack looked to the two in the cell, the looked to Fulcrum. "I-in a minute."

Fulcrum watched him for a moment, but shrugged and left.

Once he was sure he was gone, Jack ran over to Mogar's side. "Mogar! Mogar, can you hear me!?"

The beaten vigilante grunted in response.

Jack sighed. "I should've stayed." He muttered. "I shouldve stopped him."

"Dont blame yourself. Fulcrum's a fucking lunatic." Ryan spat, looking over Mogar's injuries.

"Yeah, but I could've..." Jacke sighed again before placing his hands on Mogar's side. "Here. I can heal him."

 

Michael blinked open his eyes to a dark room. He lifted his head up and looked around. He was surprised to see Ryan leaning against a wall. When the mad man noticed the vigilante was awake, he let out a relieved breath.

"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed, coming to a stop beside Michael. "You've been out for a long time. We thought Fulcrum might've killed you."

Michael tilted his head and rubbed his temple, a headache beginning to form. "We?"

As he continued to look around the room, he stopped when his gaze locked on a certain bearded man. Michael narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Beardo."

The man in question waved meekly.

Michael growled and attempted to lunge at him, but both Ryan's gentle hands on his shoulders and a sharp pain in his side prevented him from doing so.

"Easy, Mogar." Ryan soothed. "You'll reopen your wound."

"What is  _he_ doing here?!" The vigilante snarled, glaring at Beardo. 

"He healed you." Ryan said matter-of-factly. "You probably would've died from those injuries if not for him."

Michael gave him one more untrusting glare before sighing and throwing his feet over the side of the bed. "Where are we?"

"Uh...in a cell?" Ryan answered.

Michael groaned and tried to stand, but collapsed on the spot. Ryan ran over and help him up. Beardo attempted to as well, but was stopped by a cold glare from Michael.

"Be careful! You're still really hurt." Ryan scolded.

Michael shook his head. "No, it's not that. I feel...weaker. My super strength... it's gone."

"Fulcrum most likely took your powers." Ryan explained, helping him back to bed.

"It'll feel strange at first. Especially for you. Without your strength it'll be harder to walk for a while." Beardo told him.

Michael shot him a glare. "I dont need your advice."

Ryan sighed. "Mogar, he's on our side."

Michael's eyes widened and he turned to Ryan, a skeptical look on his face. "Oh really? Is he now? So why didnt he stop Fulcrum from doing this to me?" He asked, gesturing to his injuries. 

"He cant blow his cover, Mogar." Ryan explained calmly.

"Ryan, he used Y/N to distract me so Fulcrum could stab a sword through my chest!" Michael exclaimed.

Ryan was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah! He transformed into Y/N and acted as her while Fulcrum snuck up behind me and stabbed me!"

Ryan glanced over to Beardo.

The man was holding his arms and looking at the ground. "Its true." He muttered. "But it was Fulcrum's idea!"

Michael scoffed. "I dont care who's idea it was! It was an awful thing to do, especially if you're on our side!"

Beardo only continued to look at the ground.

Ryan sighed and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for healing him." He muttered. "But maybe you should go now."

Beardo nodded and made his way to the door. Before he left he glanced at Michael. He got a glare in return. With a sigh Beardo opened the door and left.

 

You approached the rubble of the old hospital carefully. You took one careful look around before approaching further. As you made your way through the mess, you stopped when you noticed a circle clear of debris. As you inspected it, you shivered.

There was blood everywhere.


	9. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bust at the hospital ruins, you still don't give up on looking for Ryan and now Michael's cell. And your hard work finally pays off.  
> As for the captives themselves...well...  
> They learn something as well.   
> But it's not as nice.

You covered your mouth in horror as you examined the scene before you. The circle, while clear of debris, had small pools of blood scattered around and a large one in the center of the circle. As you looked around you noticed that bricks and pieces of concrete also had splatters of blood on them. You crouched down and touched one of the small pools, and was horrified to see it was still fresh. "Oh my God...what happened here?" You muttered to yourself. You stood up and looked around, wiping the blood on your jeans. You stepped away from the circle and carefully maneuvered over the debris, keeping your head on a swivel to make sure no one was around.

 

Ray and Gavin came to a stop just outside of the rubble.

"Why'd she come here?" Ray whispered to his partner.

The Brit shrugged, keeping an eye on you. "Don't know. I hope Michael's gone by now."

Ray nodded in agreement.  ~~~~

The two watched you look around for about thirty more minutes. With a sigh they watched as you made your way back out of the destruction, pausing for a moment in the circle.

Gavin watched you walk away before looking to the debris. "What was she looking at?"

Ray shrugged and began making his way over to where you had been looking. Gavin sighed and followed him.

The two came to a stop beside the circle, and they both paled. They turned to look at each other.

"You don't think..." Gavin started.

"No...They couldn't have..." Ray mumbled.

Gavin bit his lip before pulling out his cell and calling Michael. He stood anxiously as the phone rang. 

Suddenly they heard a phone ring a few feet from where they were standing, and their blood went cold.

Ray walked slowly over to the noise and stopped dead. He slowly picked something up and showed it to Gavin. The Brit's eyes widened.

It was Michael's cell phone.

 

Jack sat in a chair, his chin sitting on his palm. He sighed, glancing in the direction of Ryan's cell when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Geoff and Burnie. "Oh, hey guys." He greeted them, giving them a forced smile.

The villains looked at each other before Burnie pulled something out. He handed a necklace to the bearded Gent. "Here."

Jack took it with a raised brow. "What's this?"

Burnie smirked. "We've decided since there won't be any heroes in our way, we're gonna try the whole 'controlling the city' thing again. So you might need this so you won't lose your powers and get controlled yourself."

Jack looked at the necklace for a moment before giving another forced smile and putting it on. "Thanks."

The two villains look at each other for a moment before shrugging and leaving Jack alone.

The bearded man sighed and stood, holding the necklace for a second before making his way to Ryan and Mogar. 

 

Michael hissed in pain as he held his side. "Motherfucker that stings." He cursed

Ryan looked to him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mogar." He said quietly. "God, that looks worse than anything Fulcrum's done to me."

Michael sighed and looked to him. "It's...It's Michael." He told him.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Wh...what?"

Michael chuckled, but then quickly hissed. "Ah...my name. It's Michael."

Ryan only blinked.

Michael smiled. "We're not enemies anymore, Ryan. We're in this together." He said softly. "X-Ray might still be jealous, but I know you're a good man."

Ryan softened and smiled at that. "Thanks Mog-...I mean, Michael."

Michael simply smiled in return and nodded. He went to say something when he felt the bed slightly vibrate. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the mattress confused.

Ryan tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

Michael continued to look at the bed as the vibrating continued. "Yeah...the bed's vibrating."

Ryan chuckled and made his way over to the bed, reaching under the mattress and pulling out his phone. "It's where I hide my phone." He explained to the injured vigilante.

Mogar nodded. "So did someone send you a text?"

Ryan was quiet for a moment as he opened his phone, and his eyes widened as he saw the amount of messages he had received. "Jesus, X-Ray and Vav are blowing up my phone!"

Mogar looked at him concerned. "What's the matter?"

Ryan quickly scanned through the messages.

_"Ryan, they got Mogar!"_

_"Maybe they killed him!? Oh god there was a lot of blood!"_

_"Ryan, we think Mogar's been captured!"_

_"We found his cellphone!"_

Ryan turned to the hero and smirked. "They're worried about you." He said in a sing-songy voice.

Michael rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Ryan.

The mad man began sending a reply to first X-Ray, than Vav.

_"I know about Michael's capture. Don't worry; he's been bandaged and healed. He'll be ok."_

 Vav was the first to respond.

_"Oh, good. At least he's alive."_

A few moments passed before he sent another message.

_"Wait did you just call him Michael!?"_

Ryan laughed as X-Ray sent him a text.

_"How do you know his name!?"_

The Mad King calmly responded.

_"He told me."_

 The Lads didn't respond after that.

Ryan chuckled and turned off his phone. He looked to Michael and gave the man a smile. "Those are some really good friends you have." He said. "They care about you a lot."

Michael returned the smile and sighed. "Yeah. They're good guys. Even X-Ray, though he can get on my nerves sometimes."

Ryan laughed. "You too, huh?"

Michael snorted. "Oh yeah."

The two laughed with each other for a moment before Ryan looked at his phone worriedly. "Y/N should know you're here."

Michael sighed. "Yeah, she should. Just don't let her know we were following her."

Ryan nodded as he began calling you. "Of course."

 

You let out a long, defeated sigh. It was getting dark out, and you've accomplished nothing today. You began walking back to your home, sticking your hands in your pockets. When you did you felt something against your hands. Pulling it out, you remembered you had stuffed the newspaper article into your pocket on your way out. You sighed again and looked at the paper. You smiled slightly at the happy memory of Ray and Gavin's first arrest. You read the paper as you walked. You opened it, and another paper fell out. Raising an eyebrow, you picked it up and read it over curiously. You grinned as you realized it was the newspaper that was published the day you and Ryan defeated, or  _thought_ you defeated, CorPirate. It was a picture of the parade thrown for you, the Lads, and even Ryan.

_Superhero group the Lads, their mortal friend Y/N L/N, and the super villain Mad King have defeated another super villain from controlling the minds of Achievement City. It is unknown why Mad King helped the heroes, but there is speculation he is dating Y/N._

You let out a happy sigh as you looked over the picture. You stopped when you notice Fulcrum and Beardo carrying something into...

"The skyscraper?" You whispered, eyes wide. Your smile widened as you pocketed the newspapers. "Thank you, newspapers."

You began to make your way to the skyscraper when your phone rang. Stopping, you picked it up and looked at who was calling. Seeing Ryan's name, you smiled and pressed 'Talk' as you began to walk to the skyscraper.

"Hey, Ryan!" You greeted him cheerily.

He chuckled quietly. "You seem happy. What's up?"

You hummed a little tune as your smile widened. "I found-well, I'm _pretty sure_ I found-where you're being held!" You explained excitedly.

The other line was silent.

You stopped walking and looked at the phone. "Ryan?"

"...yeah. I-I'm here." He assured you. "Where...where do you think we are?"

"The skyscraper." You informed him, your smile returning. "And it makes sense! Of  _course_ CorPirate would bring it full circle! I just can't believe we never thought to look-" You stopped. "Wait. 'We'?"

Ryan let out an awkward chuckle. "Yeah...that's the reason I called."

You heard shuffling, as if the phone was being passed to someone.

"Hey, Y/N."

You almost dropped your phone at Michael's voice.

"Michael!?" You exclaimed. "What...how..." You stammered.

Michael chuckled. "I'm ok, Y/N. I ran into Fulcrum and Beardo and..." He trailed off.

You gasped into the phone. "Did they hurt you!?"

"Fulcrum did a number on me." He admitted. "But I'm fine. I promise."

You clenched your fists. "Well, I'm on my way. I'm almost positive they're keeping you in the skyscraper."

"Y/N, no." Michael said. "At least don't go alone."

You sighed. "Michael...oh, shit! I mean, Mogar!" You exclaimed, covering your mouth.

Michael laughed, and you could hear Ryan chuckle in the background. "It's alright, Y/N. I already told him my name."

Letting out a relieved breath of not having given away one of your best friend's secret identities, you continued with your original statement. "Michael, I've said before I have to do this alone. I can sneak in and out by myself."

You heard a muffled "Why did I fall for the most stubborn girl on the planet?"

You rolled your eyes at that.

"Ok, fine." Michael replied. "Just...not tonight, ok? It's really late."

You furrowed your brow. "Wouldn't night time be the best time to surprise them?"

"You need your rest. You've been searching all day, haven't you? You must be tired."

You let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah." You admitted. 

"Good. Get some rest, and then come back tomorrow." There was a pause. "Hold on, Ryan wants to talk to you."

You heard the phone be passed back. "Hey, babe." Your fiance said. "I'll see you soon, alright?" 

You smiled to yourself. "Yeah. I'll see you soon. Love you."

With that exchange you hung up, sighing. You didn't want to rest. You wanted to rescue Ryan and, apparently, Michael. But you _were_ extremely tired. With another defeated sigh, you began to head back to your home once again.

 

"She's going to get herself captured. Or worse, killed." Ryan muttered.

Michael gave him a sympathetic smile. "She's always been stubborn. Her heart's always in the right place, but she's still stubborn."

Ryan sighed and placed his hand on his face. He went to reply when the door swung open. The two spun around, but Ryan quickly relaxed when he saw Jack closing the door.

"Oh, Beardo. It's you." He said with a smile.

Jack smiled and went to reply, when his eyes landed on the phone in Ryan's hand. His eyes widened. "Ryan..." He muttered. "How...how long have you had that?" He asked, pointing to the phone.

Ryan followed his gaze, and lifted his hand. "Um..." He looked to the bearded man with an awkward smile. "...a few days?"

Jack brought his hands to his head. "You've only been here a few days!"

Ryan laughed nervously.

Jack groaned. "Oh, Ryan." He muttered. "They thought they lost your phone!"

Michael narrowed his eyes and approached the villain threateningly. "And are you going to tell the others about it?" He growled.

Jack shook his head quickly. "No, of course not!" He assured him. He sighed. "How did you get it, Ryan?"

Ryan looked back down at the phone. "Well...I attacked Fulcrum, and while I had him pushed up against the wall I quickly pocketed it."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who have you been contacting with it?"

Ryan turned to Michael gestured to the beat up Super. "Well, the Lads. And Y/N."

"What have you been telling her?"

"All the information I have."

"What has she been telling _you_?"

"That-"

Michael held a hand out to stop him. He turned to Ryan with a concerned look. "Are you sure we can trust him, Ryan?" He asked. "He could be on their side."

Ryan shook his head. "I trust him. He's helped both of us."

Michael was still for a moment, but with a reluctant sigh, he brought his hand down and crossed his arms.

Ryan looked back to Jack, who gave him a look urging him to continue. "She told us she thinks she knows where we are."

Jack's eyes widened. "R-really? Where does she think you are?"

Michael gave one last look of uncertainty to Ryan, who ignored it.

"The skyscraper where CorPirate fell."

Jack paled slightly.  

Michael raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk. "I assume she is correct, then?"

Jack looked from Ryan to Michael back to Ryan before sighing and nodding. He looked to Ryan with a concerned look. "You can't let her come here." He warned him. "If she does, they might kill her."

The two captives looked at each other sadly. "We know." Ryan muttered. "But she won't listen to us. We barely got her to postpone her rescue for tomorrow."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "God damn it." He murmured. "Ok. Well...I'm gonna see if there's anything I can do. Maybe I can distract them? Get them out of the base for tomorrow?" He sighed. "I don't know."

Ryan gave him a small smile. "We appreciate it, Beardo."

Michael looked hesitant, but eventually nodded in agreement.

Jack gave a small smile before sighing and turning to the door. Before he left, he turned back to Ryan. "You should hide your phone." He suggested, gesturing to the phone.

Ryan nodded. "I hide it under the bed." He said as he placed the device in his hiding place before giving the man a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Jack only nodded before opening the door. He stood there a moment, like he wanted to say something, before he sighed once again and left.

 

_"God damn it. Ok. Well...I'm gonna see if there's anything I can do. Maybe I can distract them? Get them out of the base for tomorrow?" There was a sigh. "I don't know."_

_"We appreciate it, Beardo."_

_"You should hide your phone."_

_"I hide it under the bed. Don't worry."_

Burnie narrowed his eyes angrily. "I _knew_ he was betraying us!" He growled.

Geoff sighed in disappointment. "Aye...It hurts me to see one of me best friends turn on us." He turned to his comrade with a small smirk. "However. He could still be useful ta us."

Burnie turned off the device they had been using to listen in on the conversation and turned to Geoff. "How?"

The CorPirate's smirk grew. "Watch and learn, me friend." He said as he began to make his way to the cell.

Burnie followed, curious.

The pair passed Jack, who looked surprised. "Geoff! B-Burnie!" He greeted them nervously. "What are you two up to?"

Burnie only glared at his once friend as the two villains made their way into the cell. Worried, Jack followed.

 

CorPirate slammed the door open, surprising the two prisoners. 

They turned to the group.

"Where be the phone, Ryan?" CorPirate asked calmly.

Ryan's eyes widened and his gaze shot to Beardo, who also looked surprised. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

CorPirate sighed and shook his head. He brought a remote out and pressed a button. 

Ryan convulsed in pain.

Michael ran over to his ally in concern.

"Ah'm not in the mood for games, Ryan." CorPirate said coldly. "Where. Be. The phone."

Michael glared at him. "We told you." He growled. "We don't know what you're talking abo-aggh!" He suddenly fell to the floor, grasping his side. Looking up, he saw CorPirate pressed a different button on the remote. 

"We'd never ferget about ye, Mogar." CorPirate sneered. 

Ryan glanced at Michael's wrist, and noticed a bracelet similar to the one he had on his own wrist.

The bear vigilante turned to the CorPirate and glared.

The man shook his head and sighed. He turned to Fulcrum and jerked his head to the bed.

With a nod the villain went over and lifted the mattress. Seeing the phone, he retrieved it. He handed the device to the CorPirate.

The villain smirked and held it in view of the two captives. "Ah'm disappointed." He said in a faux sad voice. He turned to Jack with a smirk. "Thank ye for the information, Beardo. Ah've wondered where his phone went."

Beardo's eyes winded further and he shook his head. "What?! I-I didn't-!"

"Because of yer little stunt." CorPirate interrupted him, waving the phone. "Not ta mention how close yer girl is, I say we speed up tha trade ta tomorrow." His smirked widened. "How's that sound?" Without waiting for an answer, he pocketed the phone and left the room, Fulcrum close behind.

That just left Beardo with the two captives.

"I can't believe you told them." Ryan muttered, a hurt look on his face.

"I told you we couldn't trust him." Michael growled, standing up before help Ryan.

Beardo held his hands up defensively. "I-I didn't tell them!" He exclaimed. "I don't know how they know!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Bullshit." He spat. "This was your plan the whole time." He stalked threateningly towards the bearded man, Beardo backing away with each advance. "You were waiting to gain our trust to try to gain any information out of us. But in the end you were going to tell them."

Beardo shook his head fiercely. "No." He said stubbornly. "No."

Michael growled. "You evil little traitor!" Michael lunged for the man, but before he could reach him, another terrible shock went through his body. He screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor. His and Ryan's gaze shot to Beardo, who was shakily holding his arm out.

In his hand, was a remote.

Looking at what he had just done, Beardo quickly pocketed the remote and left the cell, leaving the two other men alone.


End file.
